Forbidden
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: In order to keep Planet Earth independent, King Hercule gave his only daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, Gohan and Videl will still find each other. Complete!
1. For the safety of the Earth

"Forbidden fruit is always sweet," a young boy chimed in the tree. He dropped down apples, red, juicy wonderful apples, and hopped down beside his friends. Then both boys quickly scurried down the green pasture, passing the farm animals, the cows, and the chickens. They then crossed a ditch, carefully balancing themselves on the rocks and managing to hold on to each apple. When they reached the other side, they smiled, laughed, giggled and then crawled under a fence.

"That was too easy," the other boy said. He was panting now, taking large breaths in and out and wiping his sweat onto his brown sleeve. His face was dirty and his hair was a mess. But none of them cared.

The first boy nodded, reaching for the first apple. They both weren't quite boys anymore, but they weren't quite teenagers either. Where he thought it was safe, he sank his teeth in the fruit. As he made the first gulp, the other boy reached for a red apple, shined it on his torn shirt, and he too took out a chunk. Then in the far distance they heard yelling, shouting from the farmer in the yard. Both boys' smile broadened. They laughed and giggled.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it. 

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and were actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with someone other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

* * *

**Forbidden **

Chapter 1: For the safety of the Earth

-

_There are decisions we make to fulfill ourselves._

_There are the choices we make to obtain honour._

_There are things we must do because it is our duty._

_We want what we cannot have. We act to make ourselves happy._

_Honour. __Duty. Pride. Sustenance._

_We are mortals. We make mistakes._

_We are just mere mortals. Even the gods in heaven makes mistakes._

-

She always imagined her wedding to be in spring.

But she never imagined to be married to the Prince, no the King, of all Saiyans. The previous King had perished five years ago and immediately the Prince had become the new King. He now threatens to take Earth and the only way for Earth to keep its independence is for King Hercule to give his daughter away

She had always questioned why the Prince, sorry _King_, wanted her.

_Why do I have to do this father? Is there no other way?_

"Why father? Are you sure there is no other way?" the young woman yelled, following the King down the long aisle to his throne. "Father! Turn around and tell me!" Her voice was high and hoarse from crying. Her face was red and eyes puffy. She lifted the lower half of her dress and ran after the older man. "Father! I don't want to be married…to _him!_" Her voice broke as anger and injustice filled inside of her. "Father!"

Finally Hercule turned around and looked at his daughter, his only daughter. "Videl," he said tenderly, with two tears rolling down his cheek. "If there was any other way, I would take it." His large hand touched her cheek. "You are my only daughter. I wish there was another way." He gathered his daughter in his arms and held her tight. "I wish there was another way." He cried with her and then finally she accepted her fate.

She would be married to the King of Saiyans, Lord Vegeta. She would do this for her people. Princess Videl would help her people be free by marrying King Vegeta.

And today was her wedding day.

It was spring. The flowers bloomed, bees were buzzing about and the sun was high up in the sky, smiling upon her. The air smelt of freshness, a scent that she was fond of.

A man suddenly caught her attention. He was kicking the dirt under his feet and then rudely spat in her beautiful garden. Then he made a gross noise, as if regurgitating a liquid from his throat, while he kicked the rocks around him.

"Excuse me, can you stop that." It was not a question, but a demand.

The man sort of jumped; unaware that she was watching him. He turned and glared at her with an irritated look on his face. It took him a moment to reply though, because the sight of her surprised him. She wore all white; dressed in a white dress that was adorned with many beads. A veil that had a diamond rim was draped over her head to provide some shade from the sun. Her face was made up; eyes outlined in black and enhanced with purple-blue shadow to match her eye colour. Her lips were coloured in a bright, vinaceous red and her face looked smooth, so smooth and soft.

The man's tail wrapped about his waist and his mouth twisted in a smirk. "Sorry about that." He didn't sound like he meant it.

The woman's eyelids dropped subtly. "What are you doing here anyways?" She didn't know who this Saiyan man was, but she didn't like the attitude that oozed off of him.

"I'm waiting for my mother," he answered. Without asking the Princess for permission he sat down beside her. "My mother is catering your wedding and you are taking your time going in there to get married."

She turned her head at him and her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry," she started sarcastically. "I mean getting married is a life altering event. Excuse _you_ for taking my time."

An eyebrow rose on his face. "Why are you getting married?" He was confused; wasn't this supposed to be the happiest day of her life?

"Are you serious?" she shrieked. Wrinkles gathered on her forehead and her nose scrunched up as she stared at him. "Where have _you_ been?"

He scratched the back of his head a little. "I was on the other side of the Universe for some training in the past year or so."

Her face softened slightly and mouth parted. "Oh," she breathed. "I'm getting married to _your_ King."

The man looked surprised for a moment but his face reverted to a stony expression. "Shit." Then he was silent and stayed still.

The Princess looked slightly annoyed still but she turned her head to the garden and watched the beautiful flowers. Her lips curved upwards only a little bit.

"You're marrying for the wrong reasons."

Her voice was soft. "I know."

"But you're doing this for the Earthlings."

She nodded. "Yes."

His head turned to her. "Then I must thank you. My mother is a human."

Bright eyes met dark orbs. He was a half Saiyan. Then suddenly she had the mental image of a Saiyan man coming to Earth and raping one of the women. It does, unfortunately, happen. "So what do _you_ know about marrying for the right reasons?"

"My parents married for the right reasons." Then he made a funny face and one eye closed down, knowing what she was thinking. "My parents married for love." He sat up and kicked another rock before facing the bride once again. Before he had a chance to say something she said—

"Don't pity me."

He crossed his arms. "I don't. I'll probably be forced to wed as well."

She didn't know why it was her business but she asked anyways. "Why? Are you homosexual?"

He laughed; a hearty deep laugh that made her glare at him further. "Don't get me wrong. I enjoy sex. A lot. But to find a life partner, as my mother would expect, is a daunting task for me."

She slightly smirked at him and before she could reply a loud chime rang through the air, causing her to jump. It was twelve o'clock.

Videl got up slowly, taking a deep breath out. Before she entered the building she heard him say, "Good luck, and I hope it turns out for the best."

"Thanks," she yelled, walking into the darkness of her new life.

-

_If only they invented a time machine_

_When time can stand still_

_So I can be a child forever,_

_Forgiven for my mistakes,_

_And too young to know any better_

_But we grow up_

_And we don't get smarter_

_We continue to make wrong decisions_

_We ruin lives_

_But we are only mortals_

* * *

**Author's****Note**: From here on out, chapters are short. I like to end them at their peak. That and I wanted to get this story out of my system. 

Also, it should be obvious who that man was, and if not, it'll be clearer next chapter. Thanks goldenwolf for proofreading.

**Please**** review**!!


	2. For the mighty King

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and were actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: Please _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to Gohan and Videl with other partners. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Surprisingly, this chapter is longer than the first. Wow!

**Edit 2**: Okay, first off don't do drugs. Second off, due to (many) reviewers requests, I changed the whore thing. Third, to those who liked it better the other way, sorry. I liked it better the first way, but this way is good too…

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 2: For the mighty King

_-_

_Please me_

_Love me_

_Stay with me_

_We want what we can't have_

_We always want more_

_When will I be satisfied?_

-

There were many big differences between Planet Earth and Planet Vegeta. The cultures were dissimilar. While Earth was divided into countries, and each country was ruled by their respective authority and had its distinct cultures, Vegeta, on the other hand, was divided into divisions who had someone to oversee the land, but the planet was united by one King.

One King.

His named was Vegeta.

He had three lives in his life so far. One died. Now he only has two.

Queen Valrina and Princess Videl.

The King was quite powerful as well. Although he had left Earth alone after marrying the Earth Princess, he had control over two other planets and was in the midst of taking over another.

He had too. It was better to control others than to be controlled. It was better to have other Planets under the palm of your hand than to destroy them. It was better to have a place to run too in case Freiza decided to blow them up into pieces.

One thing that Planet Earth and Vegeta had in common was crime… sin. One of the biggest problems was sex trafficking from planet to planet. Whatever fetish you had, if you found the right person, you could get whoever you wanted. If you wanted a particular whore who specialized in _certain_ _things_ and who had _certain anatomy_, they could import them.

Gohan felt sorry for them – the whores, the unfortunate souls. He did not know their names, but the way they were treated… sometimes made it hard for him to stomach his food. A good portion of them were forced in this kind of life and it was disturbing.

They had nothing. They had no morals. They were nothing.

Pour souls.

Another thing Earth and Vegeta had in common was drug trafficking. Not the analgesics - pain killers – but the kind of drugs that made you high, distorted your mind, and made the body do amazing things. There were certain drugs that were banned of course – acid, yaba, mushies, Midnight Blue, and Rohypnol, to name a few. And though Vegeta was a proud man and a respectable King, there were not many laws to stop the drug problem in many developed areas of the planet.

Gohan will never admit to anyone but deep down inside he thought that the King was…_dishonourable_.

King Vegeta was his King; Gohan did respect him. But if Gohan was the King, he would not focus so much on fighting.

Of course not Gohan, you are half-Saiyan, half-human.

Saiyans and humans were different; Saiyans, he found, were naturally aggressive and were forced to hone their killer instincts. Humans were weaker, yes, but they seemed to use their head more than the Saiyans.

He should not have been surprised that Planet Vegeta was also a world of crime. Earth had a lot of crime; why wouldn't there be crime on Vegeta?

Silly, naïve Gohan. He had a rude awakening when he had arrived on Vegeta in his younger years.

"Hey, you want some?" a raspy, female voice asked.

Gohan turned around and shook his head. "What is it?"

The woman, one of his crew member's, eyes diluted when she poked three needles in her arm. Her mouth flew open as the liquid poured in her veins and mingled with her blood. She smiled and she looked like she was in a magical place; she was on cloud nine.

He knew what it was. "No thanks, I don't want any."

He was ashamed of his planet sometimes. When he would venture off somewhere else, on some other planet, they were known as the barbarians, sex whores, and now more commonly, drugged monkeys.

How flattering.

"You're not a Saint you know," the woman's companion said. She watched her friend enter her heaven but did not take the toxin in herself. "I remembered when you first came here."

Gohan said nothing.

Gohan was a proud man. He did what he had to do to survive, to be accepted. He was ashamed of some of the things he did early in his life, when he did not know any better, when he was pressured to do certain things to prove himself…

But now he realized he was more than that. He was a versatile man; one day he was a spy and another day a killer. On others he worked in the lab.

And he trained hard. He learned more than others. He even had a shred of honour, unlike some of the people in his crew.

The biggest news of all was that the King knew he was special.

"She'll be fine tomorrow right?" Gohan asked the woman's companion. Together they watched the woman talk gibberish, and they ignored her.

The companion nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Normally, drugs were banned during missions. But they were Saiyans; they hardly followed any rules.

Just complete the mission. Just get the job done.

Just survive.

-

She always thought her child to be the spitting image of herself, or at least his father.

But the boy running towards her had lavender, purple hair. His eyes were blue, narrowed, and they glowed of happiness as he ran across the Princess's courtyard. His hands were high up in the air and he laughed. "Mom!" he called to her. "Mom!"

She grinned at him. The sun's ray kissed her face, warming and spotlighting her in the landscape of flowers. She opened her arms to the boy and he found his way to her chest. He hugged her tightly. "You seem very happy today. What happened?"

The little boy twiddled his thumbs. "Father and I trained today," he confessed, and then grinned. He liked the attention his father gave him, and only showed that love of affection to his mother.

Videl knew that he worshipped the ground that his father, King Vegeta, walked on.

He took her hand and walked into the forest, and then went through the secret passageways back to the castle. This was their secret to the garden. Of course the King knew _of the beautiful_ garden that he kept for the Earth Princess, but only the Earth Princess and the young Saiyan Prince knew how to get there.

The little boy led her to the dinning hall. Being polite, a trait his mother taught him, he pulled a chair out for her before sitting beside her. "Mother, you look very pretty today."

Videl smiled slowly. "I'm glad you do not take your father's mannerisms." The little boy was not lying. She wore a long baby blue dress that was sleeveless but the cut was low, exposing her chest. Normally, that would be indecent as one of King's wives, but Trunks had given her a special necklace and she insisted on showing it off.

The necklace was beaded by special stones he found on another planet he visited with his father. He was so happy when he gave it to her.

And he was still happy that she wore it. Trunks grinned at her. And in ten minutes another woman, a Saiyan woman, entered. She greeted both Videl and Trunks before taking a seat beside the young Prince.

"How is the baby?" Videl asked.

The woman smiled. Her name was Queen Valrina. "You should see her. She started to eat! Finally! I was so worried." The Saiyan woman's face was tired, but she was extraordinarily beautiful. Her lips were round and full, as her breasts. Her eyes were round and wide, and very deep coal. Her nose was straight and her hair was long to her waist but full with volume. Videl was jealous of her natural beauty but she was never jealous of _her_.

"Mother, you are looking beautiful today," Trunks said.

The woman looked at the young Prince and made a toothy smile. "My, Videl, what have you done to him?" She laughed lightly. "Don't let your father hear that though."

Trunks laughed. "I know." He looked at his plate and his stomach responded with a growl. "Let's eat!"

And they ate. Videl was done first, for she was human. She excused herself from the table early and washed herself up. As she crossed the hall she noticed a man watching her. He must be security, she thought, and headed outside to the balcony.

Her day continued as it normally did. The King visited her at night, said a few words, and left.

The next day, she stayed out with her son and watched him play.

He was flying around, chasing a strange flying creature. Lost in thought, her mouth dipped down into a frown. Today she wore a pale purple dress, and she also wore Trunks' necklace. Her eyes grew distant, but no one noticed.

"Excuse me Princess," a voice came from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. "You scared me!"

"My apologizes."

Videl looked up at the familiar face and her mouth was left opened. "It's you."

He looked confused. "Me?"

She tried to remember when and where she saw him but he beat her to it.

"How's the married life to the King?" he asked. "It's been like, four years?"

A shoulder lifted and fell. He was the one she talked to before she was married. "Better than what I expected." She noticed how his tail was obediently wrapped around his waist.

"Then that's good." His eyes strayed from her, and to the flying boy. "Your son is strong to be able to control ki that well."

Videl crossed her arms. "Yes he is, but he is not my biological son." To say that he had all this power because of her, just because she was his mother, would be a lie.

An eyebrow lifted. "Oh." His eyes met hers. He was aware how the sunlight kissed her skin, the intensity of her eyes, and the restrain of her body.

She looked at him as if he was stupid. "The King was married to an Earth woman before me. Princess Bulma." Really, where was he all this time? Or did he not care about these matters. She changed the subject. "Is there something you need me for?" Videl remembered that he interrupted her.

The tall man smirked, a cocky one, and it was so Saiyan-like. "Yes, King Vegeta wishes to see you."

An eyebrow arched. "Are you his go-to boy now?"

He shook his head. "I have trained and learned too much for that."

"Hmm and what exactly do you do?" She crossed her arms and he had her full attention.

The ambient sounds grew a little softer and Trunks yelled at the stupid animal he was playing with. Both adults looked at him and seeing that he was fine, they stared back at each other.

"My job changes every so often. One day I'm spying. Another day I'm in the lab. Or some days I'm destroying a planet. I'm a versatile man."

Videl almost laughed. "Anyways, the King must be waiting."

The tall man nodded and together they went to see King Vegeta.

His first words to them were for Trunks to leave the room.

"Father!" he protested in his whining tone.

"Now!" Vegeta barked.

Trunks kicked the ground but obeyed his father.

Then he ordered the tall Saiyan to his feet.

His voice was quiet at first. "Videl, this is Gohan." Vegeta tore his eyes away from the Saiyan man to the Earth Princess. "There are major threats to this planet and I'm taking every precaution to keep us safe. I have asked Gohan to act as your body guard until my other men return from their mission." Videl opened her mouth to protest but Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I know you distain being followed around but I know Gohan will be a good guard and he's also half-human." As if being part human will solve everything. "I don't want to hear any other complaints, and this will only be for a short while. Understood?"

Videl nodded, with lips tightly together. "Do I have your permission to leave?" Her voice was slightly icy and eyes moist.

Vegeta nodded slowly. When she was gone he let out a deep sigh.

Outside of the room, Videl pointed a finger at her new bodyguard. "I have one rule for you. Do not address me as Princess, Queen, Milady, or the whole polite string of words. Just call me Videl, okay?" Her past bodyguards were not able to do this and the glare she sent Gohan tested him.

He grinned at her, an arrogant smile, and his eyebrow rose to match hers. "That I can do…Videl."

_-_

_People continuously walk in and walk out_

_They made promises _

_Promises that were not kept_

_So don't make any promises now_

* * *

**PLEASE****REVIEW! -**grovels at your feet- 


	3. For the dead Princess

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and were actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: Please **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to Gohan and Videl with other partners. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Thank you wonderful reviewers for your kind words. Love you guys! Thanks Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

**-**

**Forbidden**

Chapter 3: For the dead Princess

-

_To Protect_

_To Love_

_To Cherish_

_When you are gone_

_You will be remembered _

_You are not forgotten_

_-_

He always imagined that the royals, the nobles and the Queen, would have such boring lives. And he was right.

He kept his distance but followed her everywhere she went. She spent most of her time in the gardens until her son, Trunks, came home from his outing. They went inside, ate, and then Trunks went somewhere off to play, leaving her alone again.

"Is this it? Is this your life?" he dared to ask her as she sat down by the riverbank.

Their conversations were always at a minimum and when she looked up at him, she wore a look as if he was scum. "I suppose it is. I only serve King Vegeta." She looked back down at the water and her fingers touched the cool trickling water.

He nodded. "Huh, I see." He jumped down the bank and sat beside her. "You don't train anymore?"

This time when she looked at him, shock was apparent on her face. "No… but how did you know?"

He bared his teeth in a smile. "I can tell by the way you walk and present yourself. You know how to fight, even though you're weak because you were not properly trained." He looked at her arms which were covered by a shawl and observed out loud, "I know you used to fight because your arms are more muscular and toned. You also have good reflexes; you had a good reaction when the bowl almost fell down at lunch. And finally, you _are_ King Hercule's daughter."

She nodded and pulled the grass beside her. "So you've remembered, but you know, I could just be really good at sports."

He nodded. "Yes, you could just be athletic, but I think I'm right. I have also figured you don't belong here." His face was full of confidence.

Videl was aware of how outspoken he was, with the King's wife especially. His boldness made her laugh in disbelief. "How so?"

"You're not meant to be caged. There's a fire inside of you; I can see it sometimes."

It had only been one week since he had been following her. At times when she would get angry or irritated, a certain spark would flare in her eyes and exuberate through out the room.

He continued. "But maybe that's why the King likes you."

Videl crossed her arms under her breath and sighed. "Well, that's where you're wrong. The King does not favour me. For your information, and I suppose I should inform you of this since you hardly know anything at all, the King wanted me to raise Trunks."

An eyebrow rose. "Raise the Prince?"

She nodded, standing to her feet. "Bulma was human. That makes Trunks half human like yourself. I am guessing he feels as though he owes this to the woman he loves; his son to be raised the way she would have raised him. Unfortunately, the King cannot marry any human woman either." She knew almost nothing about childcare when she was brought here to planet Vegeta.

Gohan stood with her, squinting from the sun piercing his eyes. As the massive ball of gas set, great shadows revealed itself; the sky was painted brightly with red, orange and yellow hues. He looked at it with her and smiled. "King Vegeta told you all of this?" He sounded like he did not believe her.

She glanced at him before her blue eyes settled on the beautiful canvas before her. "He only told me that he wanted another human to raise his half-human son and Bulma would have wanted it this way too. I filled in the other gaps."

They were silent for a moment and Videl exhaled deeply. "If I was not the Queen, how would you imagine my life to be?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you would be a bounty hunter deep in space." That certainly earned a laugh.

Before their conversation could continue Trunks returned with a game which demanded both Gohan and Videl to play. Whatever meaningful conversations they could have would wait till tomorrow.

-

Her breathing was quick as the King rolled off of her. They were both veiled in sweat and exhausted. Videl closed her eyes to sleep, but was surprised when she felt the King's tail flutter about her fingers. She touched it gently, knowing it was a very sensitive appendage, and stroked it slightly. The tail slowly coiled around her wrist and she closed her eyes again.

"Do you like your new bodyguard?" came a rough voice.

"Yes, Gohan is kind and keeps at a good distance."

Both backs were flat on the bed and neither the King or the Princess looked at each other. This was how it always was. "Good," the King said. "Is there anything I should be aware of with Trunks?"

She shook her head, but of course he could not see that. "No, he's a good, happy boy."

And that was it. That was the queue that the conversation was over. Both Videl and Vegeta drifted off to sleep.

_-_

_This thing around my neck hurts_

_Loosen it a bit_

_Let me breathe_

_I am yours, I know_

_I have done all you've asked_

_Loosen the leash a little more and more_

_-_

* * *

Hope this cleared up why Trunks is in the story. He _is_ Bulma's child but she died. Since this chapter is short, I'll insert a little teaser: 

**Unable to see anything she grabbed the air around her until she felt a hot breath near her ear. Her heart rate exploded and she could feel the heavy thump at her temples. A bead of sweat rolled down her back and her mouth parted slightly, unsure. Her body froze, terrified, but words could not come out of her mouth.**

_**Please Review! **_


	4. For the bored bodyguard

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and were actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: Please _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to Gohan and Videl with other partners. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for editing and kind reviewers. Sorry this is a short chapter.

* * *

**-**

**Forbidden**

Chapter 4: For the bored bodyguard

_-_

_So you will cut this leash?_

_But don't let me run too far_

_I know your eye will always be on me_

_Watching me carefully, I know_

_So it will be okay to rip this thing around my neck_

_-_

She always imagined all Saiyans to be asses, but he grew on her. And she admitted she felt quite disappointed when he told her this was going to his last day guarding her.

"Someone else is taking over my job tomorrow," he said, following her around the property.

"Do you know who it is?" she asked him, keeping her eyes from him.

He crossed his arms. "No."

She changed her mind; he was an ass, and he still grew on her. "What are you assigned next?"

"Classified information Princess."

When he received her glare he almost dropped a sweat.

"I need to back up some fighters on Nagur." Nagur was a planet located East side of the galaxy.

"Good luck with that," she told him and headed back in the direction of the castle. Her pace quickened and he had to suddenly jog to follow her.

"Wait!" he said.

"What?" She whipped around at him, frowning.

"Are you going back already?" Gohan asked her. He pointed to the big, cold building while his tail floated about a bit.

A bored expression was worn on her face. "Yes I am."

He had an idea. This was their last day together after all. "I want to show you something."

"What?" she asked immediately.

"Just follow me and I'll show you." He was aware that she was glaring at him, but followed him to the secret passage way that only Trunks and now Gohan knew. They walked in silence for about twenty minutes, until they went underground, and then re-emerged to a murky dark cave.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" she asked, dusting her dress.

"Apparently this is one of the caves where demons from hell can escape."

"What!?" She could hardly see anything but a faint light from one end. She grabbed his arm and walked with him, fearing that she would fall in a hole or walk into a wall, or worse.

"Why do you think we're so barbaric? I've read somewhere that a monkey-demon emerged from this cave and raped the people here, which led to the birth of the Saiyans."

She did not believe him, but that did account for the _evilness_. Then all of a sudden she could not feel him anymore and she suddenly panicked. Unable to see anything she grabbed the air around her until she felt a hot breath near her ear. Her heart rate exploded and she could feel the heavy thump at her temples. A bead of sweat rolled down her back and her mouth parted slightly, unsure. Her body froze, terrified, but words could not come out of her mouth.

"And I've read that the demon still lives in this cave, waiting for a woman to come by to smear the walls red again."

She screamed loudly and ran away from him until she heard laughter from behind her.

"Stop! I made the story up," he said between his laughter.

The princess turned at him and lit a ki ball in her hand. It illuminated the cave, which was not scary at all, and gave him a stern look. "Ha ha _ha_. I knew you were lying."

"Sure you did," he said dryly, walking to her.

"I did. You think I don't know where we are. You took the back way of entering when it's easier to come in through the front. We're at Jalubi's cave." Videl frowned at him when he did not look like he believed her, until she named the cave.

"Where did you learn that?" He pointed to the _ki_ in her hand.

There was only one person who would. "Trunks."

He nodded and all of a sudden disintegrated it with his own power.

It was dark again. She was about to recreate more light until she felt a body slid behind her, making her stiffen. Her eyes flickered and her mouth grew dry when an arm wrapped around her body and a hand over her heart. "Now are you scared?"

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I want to know how to scare you," he said, a slight humour traced in his voice.

"Gohan." Her voice was soft and she swallowed hard. "Trunks will be home soon," was the only excuse out of her mouth and he released her.

That was the last time she saw him.

-

_A stolen kiss_

_A secret glance_

_A soft touch_

_You don't know…_

_You don't know how vulnerable I am_

* * *

Please review. 


	5. For his pride and his parents

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: Please **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to Gohan and Videl with other partners. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Thanks Goldenwolf for proofreading. You are awesome. And I am awesome cause I updated so fast!

Edited May 10

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 5: For his pride and his parents

-

_What they don't tell you as a child_

_Is you gotta work_

_Work_

_Work _

_Work_

_Why do we work so much?_

_-_

He would have never imagined that he would have had to guard and protect the Princess, even if she was a human.

Kiffei did all the things he should have done: he kept his distance, bowed every time she spoke to him, and even kneeled at one point. Above all else, he made sure she was safe.

Princess Videl was kind; she even insisted that he did not need to call her "Princess", but he could not drop that title. He was her servant.

Videl had looked at him carefully when she first met him, the day after Gohan had left. He was taller than the half-Saiyan with longer hair that fell to his shoulders. He had smouldering eyes that complimented his tanned complexion. He was a pure Saiyan, she knew, but she did not feel the need to make further conversation with him when his answers were a simple "Yes Princess," or "I'm sorry Princess."

Kiffei was adequate.

When the King of Saiyans asked her what she thought about him, such as how well he was he performing his job, she simply said he was "tolerable." He grunted and took that as a good report.

Videl did not _miss_ Gohan; she refused to be attached to people when her life was so empty and when he had a possibility of dying, but she did miss the companionship. Videl was even slightly surprised to hear _it_ out of Trunks' mouth.

"I miss Gohan," Trunks muttered one day.

Videl watched him trudge towards her. "Are you bored?"

The little boy nodded.

"Well you're going to start school soon, so enjoy the freedom you have now."

Trunks nodded until a creature crawling up the walls caught his eyes. He left her to torture him.

-

He was born a third rank Saiyan. He did not rise through the ranks for power and dominance, or to show off that he was that damn good. He did it for himself. He did it for his family. He did it just to show that he can do it.

And it wasn't easy to jump through the hoops of each of his commanders. He was after all, a lowly third class warrior, who was able to complete every mission and come back alive.

Today, this third class warrior would become Elite. He did not think he could have become _so_ powerful, but he did, and now the king was impressed.

He had just ascended to _thee_ level - Super Saiyan - and had also managed to wipe out the biggest army against Planet Vegeta as of late. He helped restore peace.

The King was impressed.

On one knee his head bent forward. The speech was simple and short, and as usual, he did not pay attention to much around him. The sun beat against his skin and then he heard the thunderous clapping, the trumpet calls and whistling and screaming.

He wanted to go home.

"Rise to your feet Gohan."

He did as he was told.

"You are now one of my most trusted and important asset in this Empire." King Vegeta handed him a set of blue Saiyan armour.

When he looked up at the king, He found the bright sun blinding his eyes, forcing him to look away. He caught the glimpse of **her** watching him.

She wore a navy, purple blue dress that matched her eyes. The dress was long and covered her well but he could see the curves of her breasts and also the white, ivory skin of her chest. Her lips were tainted pink and were parted slightly.

Other words were exchanged and Gohan was unaware as he said, "Thank you my King."

She sat in the shade behind the King. The Queen was on the other side. She wore a deep green dress that suited her well. The Queen was unaware that the Princess was unable to tear her eyes away from the man before her.

Videl kept her stare at him.

She wanted to go home.

How long had it been since she had last seen him? A year? Two? Trunks was seven now. Time flew by fast.

The Queen was unaware how the Princess's face grew more alive when her eyes rested on the man before her.

Videl quickly noticed that Gohan was watching her. She frowned slightly, her eyebrows curving downwards, and she sat up straighter.

He looked almost the same, she thought. A bit more bulky, muscular, than the last time she had seen him. He had grown his hair a bit longer; his spikes were wilder but still not too long to fall due to gravity. Only a strand fell in front of his face as she had remembered.

The procession soon ended. The Princess immediately left while the new Elite drank to his heart's content.

-

"What is it?" he asked her. His voice was not unkind but rough as it always was.

She took a seat before him and her fingers intertwined. "My King, husband, I come here to ask you for a favour."

Vegeta looked up at her, aware of her honest, lonely face and he listened. "I'm listening," he repeated, more softly, kinder than before.

"I wish to visit my home planet again, Earth." She hung her head for a moment, feeling the nervousness climax to the point where her heart hammered in her ears. Then she looked up at the King with set determination in her eyes and she held her breath. "Please."

He opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. "When was the last time you went?"

"I never went back since we were married."

That was seven years.

Now that the war was over it was a better time to leave the planet. "What will happen to Trunks?" he asked.

"The Queen is here. She is his mother too." Which was true; he did consider having two mothers. "And he is in school."

Vegeta stroked his chin. "How long will you be gone?"

"Whatever time you wish for me to stay."

He liked that she knew the right things to say. "Very well. I will think about it and let you know further details tonight."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, my King." Videl left the room quietly and when he came to her that night; he had given her good news.

His mouth sucked lightly on the crook of her neck. Her breathing increased slightly again and her body was sticky in sweat. She never responded the way he would have liked her to, not the way Bulma did, but she was still beautiful and _alive_.

"You're very…thorough," Videl commented. She felt his mouth leave her neck, trailing again to her breasts. His tail clung protectively around her arm.

He grunted and rolled her on top. "You're going to be gone for one month."

Her fingers felt his chorded muscles. "One month?"

"Yes, so I should enjoy you as much as I can." He had never complimented her this way before; maybe he was an _okay_ person without the stress of war.

"And you've asked to go home at a good time too."

She waited for him to elaborate.

"Gohan wanted to visit Earth as well, so I'll have him accompany you home."

Videl sucked a deep breath in. The following morning they were seated in the King's office. Videl played with her dress, slightly nervous. Gohan, on the other hand, exhaled loudly at that news.

"Is something wrong with that?" Vegeta asked them,

Videl shook her head. "No, Gohan is a good bodyguard."

Vegeta looked at the new Elite. "Gohan, is anything wrong with that?"

Gohan shook his head slightly. "No, my King. I accept this mission." Gohan glanced over at the Princess. He wondered if she hated him for the cave incident but when their eyes locked, he knew it would be an interesting ride back home.

-

_Thank you_

_You do have a heart_

_Thank you_

* * *

AN: Edit: Is it better now? I hope it's clear now that Gohan was no in the same room. And I forgot to insert a teaser. Oops.

Review please! It will equal faster updates, trust me (I have the whole story written already).


	6. For the ride home

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: So it begins…

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for editting

* * *

**-**

**Forbidden**

Chapter 6: For the Ride Home

-

_In a secret spot _

_Of my heart_

_I yearn for you_

_I yearn for a friend_

_To laugh with_

_To cry with_

_-_

She never imaged that this boy would love her this much, even though she was not his biological mother.

"Dear Mom,

I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone but have fun, okay? I know you are sometimes sad here, especially when I'm gone, but I love you. Bring back some cool toys for me okay? And I promise to be a good boy with my other mother. You don't have to worry.

Love

Trunks."

She folded the letter and placed it inside her bag. It was the twelfth time she read it. She left her room and made her way to the common area in the ship, only to find Gohan relaxing.

"How long will it take to reach Earth?"

He opened an eye to look at her. There was one captain and one servant accompanying them. "About a week."

It had taken her two weeks when she left Earth seven years ago.

"Okay." She took a seat beside him and turned on the projection. The images were television shows transmitted from different planets. She left it on an Earth Soap Opera.

"So how does it feel to become an Elite?" she asked him.

He crossed his arms. "I feel the same as I did a week ago." He sat in silence, watching her flick the channel because of a commercial. "If you don't mind me asking, when was the last time you visited Earth?"

Videl did not look at him but made a practiced smile. "Seven years." She wore normal Earth clothes now since she was free from Planet Vegeta. She was glad she still fitted in her jeans and her round breasts contoured nicely in her tank top. She looked happy. "When was the last time you went?"

It took him a moment to respond. "About three years."

The servant-woman popped in her head. "My Princess, it is lunch time. What would you like to eat?"

Videl grinned to herself, waiting for this moment. "Cheeseburgers and pizza." She looked over at Gohan, expecting him to know what she was talking about.

He smiled back at her. "You've read my mind."

-

They went their separate ways after the meal. Videl took a bath and he left to do some work. At night they promised to meet to watch a movie.

Videl threw a popcorn in her mouth, sucking on the butter to savour the taste. It was an Earth movie she had watched when she was thirteen. He remembered it too. It was called, "Pleasures of Flesh and Blood." It was a horror, sexy movie and Gohan remembered sneaking off with his friends to watch it. Videl had watched it when she was over at her friend, Erasa's house, when Erasa's older sister had rented it.

Videl covered her eyes for a moment. "I don't like rape," she muttered.

"I don't think she actually gets raped," Gohan said, turning his head at the projection screen.

She opened them again when she heard a scream. "I swear I feel like cutting off his balls and making him eat his testicles." Videl cringed noticeably.

He laughed at that and then shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Look!" He pointed at the screen. "See her boyfriend came back. He really wasn't dead."

Then in unison they both groaned and slightly looked away. Blood splattered and a penis was severed. "I remember why I almost threw up when I watched this."

Gohan nodded and touched his private area slightly.

Then for the rest of the movie they laughed, watched, booed, and were disgusted by the movie. They called it a night afterwards.

-

She slept in the second day, but surprisingly woke up to find Gohan serving the breakfast. He had made scrambled eggs, omelettes, toast, sausage, ham, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice. She was dressed but still tired when she rubbed her eyes. "This is a surprise. I never knew you could cook."

Gohan turned around at her and grinned. "Yeah, well I'm a Saiyan. Knowing how to cook is essential for my survival." He pulled out four plates, one for her and three for him. "Eat."

She sat at the counter and listened. She even waited for him to pile his first servings and smiled when he sat down beside her.

"Be honest about my cooking okay?" he said playfully.

Videl nodded and took a bite from his breakfast sandwich. She moaned. "Oh my God." She chewed and her moaning continued. "This is _so_ good." She stuffed down the food and took some more meat.

He watched her and his mouth curved into a sharp smirk. "I'm glad you like it."

-

The third day went by more quickly. Gohan was curious to see how Videl could fight, if she still could at all.

"I haven't done this in years," she said, changed in shorts and a t-shirt. She balled her fists and followed him to a small training room.

"Did you enjoy fighting?" he asked her, opening the metal door and allowing her to enter inside first.

She nodded, turning back at him. "Yeah." She waited for him to reach her and sighed. "Now what?"

Gohan wore a dark green sleeveless shirt and dark jogging pants. He crossed his arms and a smile tugged at his lips. "Attack me."

Words like "Attack me" coming from him sounded like a foreign language to her. "Attack you?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He settled into a fighting stance and waited for her to imitate. When she did he watched the resolve grew in her eyes. "Fighting is instinct. It takes no brains to fight."

She shook her head slowly at that and began to bounce back and forth slightly. "Skill is important in a fight, as well as strength, but skills are vital." Their eyes locked for a good five minutes and she charged forward, aiming a punch at his face and immediately kneeing him in the stomach. He dodged the first hit and blocked her knee and watched as she swiftly turned around to execute a spinning kick at his neck. Gohan moved away and smiled.

"You're not as bad as I thought. You've fought with Trunks haven't you?"

She kept her hands up. "Sometimes. Hardly actually." Her face was serious and he charged forward, keeping her on the defensive. He was not serious at all, attacking at a pace that made her able to block.

There was a point where she grew tired and his fist contacted her shoulder but she grabbed his shirt to prevent falling backwards. Gohan tired pulling her back but her legs were tangled with his and they dropped to the ground.

Their position was not graceful at all. His head rested on her chest, her fingers were entangled with his, his knee wedged in between her legs and hers tangled under his. He could feel her maddening heartbeat and his in his temples.

Videl opened her eyes and found Gohan's face inches from hers. His arms pushed his body up from her and he slowly got to his feet. He gave her his hand. "Sorry about that Princess," he said genuinely.

"Don't apologize. I asked you to spar didn't I?" She took his hand, noticing how much bigger it was compared to her, and stood up beside him. At first they avoided each other's gaze, and Gohan scratched the back of his head, but then she laughed and they went to eat lunch.

-

The fourth, fifth and sixth days were similar. They talked, retelling their fond childhood memories growing up on Earth.

"When were you taken to Planet Vegeta?" she asked him. It was the night of the fourth day.

He looked at the screen, and a fistful of popcorn entered his mouth. "I went when I was ten. I started to train then."

She nodded and looked back at the screen.

"On Earth they called me a genius. My mother wanted me to become a scholar, but my father saw my fighting potential, so they compromised. I finished school early and it was my choice to be a fighter." There was a slight pause. "I guess I wanted to be something and I knew Earth had nothing for me, but Vegeta did. I wanted to prove myself that I'm more than a third class Saiyan."

Videl was aware of the class system on Planet Vegeta but she treated everyone equally. "Did you want to be a fighter because of your father?"

His head tilted to the side. "Yes. My father is the best there is." He did admire his father deeply. She smiled at him, understanding well that parents have a profound impact on children.

"I was also labelled a 'genius' on Vegeta as I cleared their testing and learned their system fairly easy. Then when I was fifteen they sent me on my first real mission, half expecting me to die, but my grandfather was there, and I pulled through. It was also the first time I killed a man."

When she caught his eyes it was glazed with this hurt, a saddening ache, but it quickly dissolved. "How many have you killed?"

His response was distant. "Too many to count. This is the reason why my mother was against me becoming a fighter but it was my choice."

She nodded. "At least you had a choice."

There was some awkward silence. "Well, I guess you can say I was also brainwashed and fed a lot of bullshit to come. When Vegeta found out my potential, they sent many people to Earth to recruit me."

She nodded and they continued to watch the movie.

"What was your mother like?" he asked her on the morning of the fifth day. She had commented how his pancakes tasted like her mother's.

"My mother was kind, gentle, I guess in a way opposite from me," she told him. "She was very graceful, even till her death." There was a very faint smile on her face and before Gohan could ask her, though he did not think of it at all, she told him her mother died when she was eleven.

At first he was silent but then he grinned at her. "I think you are very graceful."

She shook her head. "I'm very rough. If you had seen me before I was married." Before she was tamed.

"You mean you had this perpetual fire in you? A flaming spirit?" he prodded.

She nodded. "I used to."

So marriage had blown out that flame. "But now you're graceful then?"

"It's not the same as my mother. She was gorgeous too. Everyone who came in contact with her fell in love with her. A real gentle soul my mother was. She sang to me before I went to sleep. She read to me. She combed my hair and dressed me up like I was her doll. She played silly games with me. She used to take me to the carnival a lot. I loved my mother."

When he caught her eyes he saw her raw sadness rush into her bright orbs, but she quickly recomposed herself. "Mothers are great aren't they?"

He nodded. "My mother was tough I guess, but that's expected. I bet yours didn't beat you with a frying pan."

She laughed and it made him smile more. "No… my mother didn't. But when I was bad she made me cry by just talking to me."

"Guilt."

Videl nodded slowly. She watched him flip the pancake and said, "Yup. I guess you can call me a baby."

He flipped one more pancake in her plate, five in his, and they ate.

-

_But when I was younger_

_My father always said_

_Girls and boys could never be friends_

_I always laughed at that_

_Sure sure_

_Sure we can only be friends_

* * *

Please review. Thanks! 


	7. For the Princess of the Earth

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

**-**

**Forbidden**

Chapter 7: For the Princess of the Earth

-

_All Princesses deserve the best things in life_

_-_

The seventh day they landed on Earth. Videl had her luggage ready the night before and when Gohan gave her the okay, she exited with a massive smile on her face.

She was home.

The Princess looked back at Gohan who emerged slowly afterwards along with the servant and the pilot who would stay with her during her time at her father's house. Very quickly two men met the Princess, who were to take her to Hercule's fortress but Gohan did not like the sound of that.

"King Hercule sent you?" the hybrid asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and his new Elite armour gleamed brightly in the sun.

"Yes sir." They were both smaller than the Saiyan with large eyes and round lips. Their hair was golden, glistening in the sun, with two weapons on their back. The badge they wore told people that they worked for the King of Earth.

Gohan did not trust them. They seemed too weak, too skinny, and too unskilled. Maybe they were sent to kidnap the Princess, he thought. "I will escort her home," he decided.

They nodded and Videl was delighted for the company to the castle. When they reached Gohan and Videl simply exchanged nods. Gohan watched her run into her father's arms and he bid her farewell.

She turned around at him and waved. "Bye Gohan and thanks."

Until one month.

-

When she woke up, she smiled. She was on her old bed, in her own sheets, and her smile broadened when she felt the sunlight stream on her face.

It had already been two weeks and a day living on Earth and she loved it. The only person she missed from Planet Vegeta was Trunks.

Videl walked downstairs to the kitchen where her father was reading the paper. He greeted her and asked her if she had slept well.

"Like a baby," she answered.

Hercule nodded, his smile broadening. Her father looked more or less the same as when she had remembered him. Add a few lines around the eyes and the forehead and a receding hairline.

Videl remembered the conversation last night however, but her smile did not waver. It was late and her father had finally gathered the courage to ask her some questions.

"Do you have any children?" he asked her, his forehead wrinkling further in curiosity. In other words, has that monkey bastard seeded you?

She shook her head. "My only son is Trunks, the half-human child born from Princess Bulma." She did not know if she should speak of her bed situation with the King because the man was her _father_, but she knew Hercule was very worried about her. "King Vegeta only comes to my bed once or twice a month, more or less. He mostly stays with the Queen."

Hercule nodded. His mouth grew dry with what he had to say next. "Does he treat you well?" In other words: had he raped you; does he hurt you?

She looked away from him. They were situated in their grand yard, in her mother's garden. "He is kind, well not _kind_ as in friendly, but he does not hurt me." Her eyes met his and she said what he wanted to hear. "As you predicted, he did take me as a bride on the first night." Vegeta did consummate on their wedding night. "I'm not hurt." He was gentle, slow and careful, considering that she was a virgin. But that was not to say she enjoyed lying with him, or more so she admitted to anyways. He only pleased himself, she thought.

Hercule was satisfied, relieved and glad to have his daughter home.

-

"We're going there!?" He groaned loudly.

"Yes we are Gohan!"

There was a slight twitch in his eye.

"Your mother wants to go, so we're going!"

Gohan frowned and crossed his arms. "You seem too excited to go too dad. Why doesn't Goten have to go?"

Chichi waved her hand and muttered something about a girlfriend.

Gohan sighed and had no choice but to follow.

-

When she arrived to the carnival there was a large grin on her face. Her father had planned this for her, she knew. The day she came back she overheard Hercule making the preparations. Her mother used to take her to the carnival a lot when she was young, and it was one of the places where she could enjoy innocence again.

Videl, followed by two bodyguards that Gohan had threatened before, walked down the pathway with her father. She played several games, and lost. They were rigged anyways. Then she went on a few rides and along the way she was ambushed by more common people. They had known Princess Videl had returned to Earth and they knew she was the one who had saved them from annihilation.

"Can I have your autograph?" a little girl asked. Her eyes were wide and green and hair dark brown. She wore a pout but smiled when Videl scribbled her signature on a paper.

"Here you go sweetheart." And she watched the little girl run off, laughing.

"Can I have one too?" she heard a male voice behind her. It was not her father; he had gotten sick from a ride and left.

She twirled and found a half-Saiyan she knew well. "Sure." She grabbed his arm and scribbled her name. She laughed a bit before releasing it. "Now you belong to me."

He made a modest bow. "You are our Princess." Gohan watched her, glad to see her enjoying herself. He was also glad to see her in normal clothes, which consists a knee-high skirt and a fitting t-shirt that said 'Princess' in grungy, metallic text.

She made another small laugh again and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"My mother wanted to come. My dad seemed pretty excited too. He loves cotton candy. I had no choice." He pointed to Chichi and Goku in the Ferris Wheel.

"But you're a grown man, you could have said no."

He shook his head slightly. "I have to go back soon and I don't know when I'll see them again. I want to spend as much time as I can with them."

Videl nodded with her eyes settled on the ride. "Let's go on." Without waiting for a response, she dragged the half-Saiyan to the ride and was granted a seat immediately.

"My Princess the ride might not be safe!" one of her bodyguards exclaimed as he helplessly watched Videl and Gohan seated.

She yelled back at him, "Don't worry. I'm with Gohan; I trust him with my life."

And slowly they rose higher and higher. Her hands clutched the handrail and her eyes sparkled.

"How are your bodyguards?" Gohan asked in an interested tone, sitting back and enjoying the view as everything below grew smaller and smaller.

Videl didn't look back at him. "They are annoying. They keep following me everywhere."

"That's what they're supposed to do." He laughed at that.

She rolled her eyes slightly. "I mean, they follow _too_ closely."

Gohan's eyes narrowed at that but then he changed the subject. "You seem very happy though."

She nodded. "I am. I miss Trunks but I'll see him soon. I just missed Earth so much." Videl looked back as him and suddenly he moved forward. The sky was painted in red, orange, yellow and tinge of pink. "The sunset is beautiful," and she was breathless.

He agreed. They were at the peak, the highest point of the wheel's cycle and it stopped, loading some passengers. He looked at her and there was certain _attractiveness_ to her when she looked so _alive_. His mouth grew slightly dry when he noticed the light highlighting her features, from her soft hair, round, bright eyes, small cute nose, and plump, shapely lips. A wicked thought suddenly struck his mind.

He grabbed the rail bar and shook it slightly.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled, her eyes widening.

"I'm going to break this thing," he told her. "Are you scared?"

Then all of a sudden she looked like she did not believe him.

"What?" He blinked at her.

"I'm not scared," she said simply.

"Why?" He blinked some more.

Videl crossed her arms and gave him a fierce glare. "Because I trust you."

"You trust me?" He looked at her carefully and noted she was serious.

Videl smiled, baring her teeth. "Completely."

He stopped shaking the cart and frowned at her. Then suddenly she placed her head on his chest, and a hand to his heart. "Now are you scared?"

He completely froze.

What was she _doing_?!

She could feel his heart beat faster and faster through the dark shirt he wore. He did look handsome in normal Earth clothes, which consisted of a pair of ordinary jeans and a pullover shirt.

The wheel moved slightly but she did not. No one could see her anyways.

And ten seconds later the car stopped.

Still he did not move.

"You're the Princess," he finally said. His tone was soft but confused. Gohan did not remove her hands from his chest; he did not move away from her.

The ride moved again and this time Videl got up with a small smile. They were silent for the rest of the ride but pretended nothing had happened on the wheel for the rest of the day that they were together.

_-_

_We are lonely hearts_

_We want to belong somewhere_

_So what happens when we,_

_the lonely hearts,_

_find each other_

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks. **


	8. For the Protection of the Princess

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

_**PLEASE NOTE!!**_ I also changed the beginning of chapter 2. Please go back and read it. I apologize for being insensitive or disrespectful to the canon (even when I knew I was going to get flamed, hence the above notice); that was not my intention. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 8: For the Protection of the Princess

-

_We protect_

_Because it our duty_

_We protect_

_Because we care_

_We protect_

_Because we would suffer_

_If you were broken, gone…dead_

-

When his father asked him the next day why he was going to Hercule's castle, Gohan did not give him a proper reason.

Chichi assumed other reasons, as she was a woman, and was not too happy by such reasons she came up with.

Then Gohan had to spill the main cause for visiting the Princess. "I don't trust her bodyguards."

Goku, or Kakarott, eyed his son warily but somewhat innocently. "Why?"

He couldn't explain it. It was his intuition. "I just know something is wrong." He knew his father would understand that.

"Gohan," his mother started, using a stern voice but then a smile grew on her face, "I'm so proud of you for taking your job seriously. My boy is so smart!"

Gohan almost sweat dropped and walked out of their house with speed. He took off to the sky in a growing panic. When Gohan reached the castle he was horrified at the smell of blood; it was an unpleasant, pungent smell that made his stomach ache. Immediately he ran inside and found hacked up bodies of maids and servant people. "Videl!" he called out, searching for her body. He hoped he was not too late; he could still feel her alive.

Alarmed, he flew, ignoring the deep red liquid that were smeared on the walls and splattered on the ground. Very soon he found the Princess in her own bedroom; she was sitting down on the ground with her eyes fixated on the blood that tainted her dainty hands. Almost immediately, she noticed his presence and looked up at him. Tears gathered in her eyes as she showed him her palms.

Her right cheek was also covered in blood. Her hair was matted with the sticky liquid as well as her clothes, and there was nothing pleasant about the image. Especially when he noticed that her body was wounded and some of the blood split was _hers_.

Gohan kneeled before her. "What happened? Are you okay? Who did this?" His voice was as gentle as it could be, but he could not hide his protectiveness over her.

She, however, could not find her voice for several moments. Her hands trembled and she whispered his name. "Gohan… Everyone's dead."

"Where's your father?" he asked, more softly this time, and his large hand touched her head slowly to make her look at him.

She shook her head and he feared the King was dead too. "He was out. He's alive still, I hope."

"Where are your bodyguards?" His eyelids had not dropped in the slightest when he entered her room.

She struggled to get up but managed to walk out of her room. Gohan followed her down the corridor to the kitchen. He noticed the room was very… out of order, as if a hurricane had passed through.

Then she showed him two bodies that laid on the ground with knives stabbed in their bodies. Gohan crouched down to the one with multiple stab wounds. One eye had been removed and his throat was ripped opened. The other one had his nose broken and multiple burn scars.

"Who did this?" he asked her and he notice her fall to the ground. He caught her, wiping the red substance from her face. "Who did this?" he asked again.

She closed her eyes and she trembled again. "I did. I'm a monster." Tears poured down to her mouth. She did not want to die. She was lucky that Trunks had taught her to manipulate ki and that Gohan had also helped harness some power to give her an advantage.

He held her but moved away from the unpleasant dead bodies. He held her as she cried on his shoulder but offered no comforting words or touches. He was right about those bodyguards though.

Gohan then searched her body for wounds. There were several and he knew she should clean them. He lifted her up and walked to her bathroom. "Videl you need to take a bath. I need to dress these wounds and you have to get this blood off."

She nodded and waited for him to leave the room. When she called him back ten minutes later she wore a baby blue robe. He ignored the undressed state she was in, applying the right antiseptics to the wounds and wrapping with the appropriate bandages that were available to him. He did notice how soft her flesh was and the whiteness of her skin. He was unaware, however, of the attachment he felt towards her, until she opened the robe slightly so he could dress her stomach.

What was she _doing_!?

His throat tightened, ignoring the curves of her breasts and supple thighs, as he worked quickly to cover the small gash on her upper belly. She did not speak nor was she paying any attention to him; her eyes were unfocussed and lost. However when he was finished she said thank you, covered her body and kicked him out.

The next time Gohan saw her, she was dressed in white pyjamas. There was some blood in her room and he knew she should not stay here. "Come home with me."

She shook her head. "I'll clean this place." She rolled her sleeves and brought out the bleach.

He grabbed her hands hard, hard enough to force her to look at him. "Stop." She was hurting. She hurt because she killed and because she was unable to save the others who had tried to save her, or were simply in the way. It was a tragedy of time… that is, being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Stop," Gohan said again, louder and more forceful this time, and she crashed into him. He held her, stroked her hair and offered comfort. "I understand," he told her. "This is the first time you have spilt blood and killed. I understand." There was a small pause when his eyes drifted to random objects in the room. "And I know you are hurt because others were terribly murdered and you were unable to stop it." He did not feel the need to mention they died because of her.

He heard her sniff a few times before she looked up at him. Their eyes met and she could manage a smile. The Princess knew he would find her. And suddenly her smile inverted to a frown as an unsettling realization hit her.

It was one such realization that was forbidden.

-

_I don't mean to be a burden_

_You don't have to come_

_I am okay_

_See?_

_But you came anyways_

_Why did you come?_

* * *

The next chapter is longer. Yay! And actually a cute chapter, I think. **_Please review_ and thanks for reading!**


	9. For falling in love

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

I think you guys will be happy with this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Forbidden**

Chapter 9: For falling in love

_-_

_Please_

_Awaken the fire in my heart_

_Please _

_Let me feel again, alive_

_Please_

_Ignite my soul_

-

She was heading home. The days after she had been almost assassinated, Gohan had stayed with her as much as he could. The people Hercule hired were useless, he had said. Actually his exact words were: "Those bastards tried to kill you! Whoever hired them is useless!" And immediately he had made a report for the King. She had asked him not too, but he had said he must. Her life was in danger. She was traumatized.

Luckily her father was gone for a meeting, and came home later that night. He too was traumatized at the bloodshed, and moved out to one of his other homes with his daughter. The King did not push Videl into telling him what the matter was; he knew.

But what did occupy her thoughts were not only what she had done but those forbidden feelings she tried to suppress. She was surprised too that she could remember how she had done the killing. For the next five days she coped with the nightmares of the blood and grew more and more tensed. She distracted herself with sports, malls, shopping, and other activities that she used to enjoy, but Gohan accompanied her everywhere she went.

She was not cold to him, and rather welcomed his presence. He played those sports, commented on some of the fashion, and took interest in her likes and dislikes. On the second last night she would spend on Earth, Gohan told her his family had invited her for dinner. Of course Videl had to accept.

When Gohan brought her to the Son land, she was quite shocked at how modest it was. The house was a large dome home that was mediocre, but once she went inside she saw how cozy it was. The Son home was also surrounded by a vast forest. There was no town or city in sight.

Videl first met Goku when she went inside. Since Gohan had spoken about his family previously, Videl had an idea of what his father was like. Of course she had seen him at the carnival – he was the one with cotton candy in his hand – she had never really spoken to him yet. "It's nice to see you again Kakarott." Wrinkles gathered on her forehead. "Or Goku?"

Goku bowed slightly, kissing her hand. He did it out of respect before reverting to his child-like behaviour. "Whatever is easier for you, I don't mind."

Videl nodded and opted calling him by his Earth name. Gohan had told her the story of how he _was_ a hybrid. His father was sent to Earth to destroy mankind, but then he hit his head on a rock or something and forgot what to do, as told by the hybrid himself. Later Goku met Chichi, and she fell in love with him and he loved food; he thought marriage was food and thus they got married… and then he really learned what marriage was. Videl laughed at Gohan when he told her that part, and then asked him if the Saiyans found his father.

"Yes, Raditz, my Uncle did. He almost took me too, but Bulma was friends with my father and through some royalty stuff that I don't understand, my father was protected and stayed here. I suppose that was when Bulma got involved in planetary politics and met our King," Gohan told her then.

Videl smiled fondly at Gohan's father and he ushered her in the room, seating her down on the sofa beside Gohan's mother Chichi. Chichi at first looked strict, well through Gohan's stories she was strict, but she was nice and friendly when she spoke. She really had the motherly aura that Videl missed seeing.

Chichi touched Videl's face carefully, as if she was a doll. When she realized what she was doing, or rather who she was examining, she removed her fingers from her face from slight embarrassment.

"It's okay," Videl said. She too forgot that she was a Princess.

Her lip curved upwards. "I've seen what I wanted to see. You are beautiful."

At such a statement, she looked dumbfounded. "Thanks." Then she felt hungry. "So when are we going to have dinner?"

Then Gohan emerged in the room with rolled up pants with no top. A younger man, a teenager, who had rolled up pants and no shirt, entered the room. Gohan was laughing with his arm resting on the teenager's shoulder. "We'll eat after we catch our fish." Then he slapped the teen who was staring at her on his back. "By the way, this is Goten, my younger brother." Gohan looked at his brother and warned, "Don't look at her like that. She's the Princess, the King's wife and you mister have a girlfriend."

Goku then stood up and took off his shirt. Chichi rose to her feet as well. "Well Videl, go on with them."

Videl blinked. "But, I don't have my swimming clothes here." She couldn't even remember when the last time she went swimming was.

Gohan pulled out a large t-shirt, and what appeared to be woman's shorts from behind him. "Here problem solved." At that, Videl rolled her eyes.

-

"Okay Gohan, show her how to catch a fish," Goku said, standing in the river water. Goten stood beside his father and kept silent. They both wore a cheesy smile on their face.

Gohan did not to be told. He grabbed Videl's hand and pulled her down in the river. She almost laughed when he crouched down and opened his hands out like a claw. "Imitate me," he said.

She felt foolish, but she parted her legs, and crouched. Her hands curved into claws and she waited.

"You have to be quiet," he said softly, "and quick." Then he glared back at his younger brother. "And you don't do anything to scare the fish away again." Gohan refocused his attention back to Videl once Goten nodded.

Gohan looked down in the water and waited; Videl looked at the hybrid and did the same. A couple of fish swam by, but he did not attack. "Wait, for a big one." Then suddenly his eyes lit up. Gohan reached in with his arms encircling a giant fish. He wrestled it out of the water and onto the ground. Videl's mouth flew open when it appeared that Gohan was riding the giant fish.

Goku and Goten cheered. "Alright Gohan! Seems like you didn't forget."

Gohan grinned at them, and then his eyes strayed back to the Princess in the river. Once his father had custody of their dinner, he said, "Now you try." He walked over to the Princess and placed a hand on her shoulder. Soon her shock dissolved and was replaced by some determination.

She began to whisper-hiss, "I don't know how you expect me to wrestle that thing out, I'm so…" The Princess could not complete her sentence however. Her eyes found another giant fish approach them, and she went for the attack.

And surprisingly, she was quick enough to grab the animal and reel it out of the water. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough that soon she fell with the fish crushing her.

"Help me! It's suffocating me!"

All she heard was laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Her hands flew about wildly, and she was angry that these stupid boys would not help her.

"Woah, Gohan, this fish is bigger than yours," she heard Goten comment.

"I think we should help her now…" Goku said next.

Then she saw the light again when Gohan lifted the giant fish effortlessly.

"It's not that heavy," the hybrid told her.

"Well I got scared." Then she saw the size of the fish and her eyes widened. "Woah! I caught that?!" She pumped a fist in the air. "Awesome!" Videl showed off her pearly whites to the stupid boys that laughed at her, feeling proud.

Goku said next, "I guess we should go back and eat now." His stomach growled loudly.

They laughed again. "Yeah, we should."

-

"Ogh y! Eei Eei!" She swallowed hard and excused herself for talking with her mouth full. "This is so good! Better than my cook! I really should get a recipe for her." Videl's eyes watered when she tasted Gohan's mother's cooking. She honestly loved it. No wonder Goku confused food with marriage. Her food equals love.

Gohan smiled at them, but then glared at his father and his brother who were trying to race to see who could eat the most. He did not want to lose; he focussed on the mashed potatoes that was untouched and began to eat a plate.

"How was fishing?" Chichi asked. Since the boys were competing, her eyes were only for Videl.

"It was fun; I caught the bigger fish." Videl smiled and stuffed some rice in her mouth. "And your rice is so good." She stuffed another portion in and chewed quickly.

"Thank you dear." The older woman glanced at the boys, and then back on the Princess.

"I guess Goku taught Gohan how to swim," Videl commented.

Chichi nodded and then they both looked at him. "He tells you stories?"

"Yeah, when you're stuck on the spaceship for seven days we have to entertain ourselves." Videl nodded slightly and continued. "I'm glad to see him so carefree here."

The older woman's lip was drawn into a tight line. "It takes him a day or so to thaw from that state – the workaholic, serious Saiyan." Then slowly tears gathered in her eyes, and she tiled her head down so Videl could not see them. She knew her baby changed a lot when he went to Planet Vegeta; she swore he was more joyful and jovial before those Saiyans had touched him. Kami knows what her son endured, but as long as he was happy, she was happy. "I'm glad he has found a good friend." A good friend to share stories and experiences with. A good friend to trust in and laugh with.

Videl stopped and pointed her chopsticks at herself.

Chichi nodded again. "I can tell he cares a lot about you." Her eyes drifted to her son, who had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yeah, of course he does. I am King Vegeta's wife," Videl said next, drudgingly. Her eyes drifted to the eldest Son too.

"No, he genuinely cares about you." Her dark eyes looked over at the Princess and Videl swore, she winked, or maybe something was in her eye.

Then all of a sudden they heard Goten yelling, "No fair Gohan!" He turned to his mother with a pout. "Mom! Gohan took the food off my plate."

Goku butted in. "In all fairness Goten, you took too long to finish it."

Gohan ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Sorry squirt."

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!" he whined and looked at his mother, waiting for her to intervene.

"Aw, Goten's a mommy's boy now," Gohan teased again.

Goten narrowed his eyes at his older brother and then faked a laugh. "No Gohan, that spot will always be yours. Momma's boy. Momma's boy. Momma's boy!" He laughed at him and ran away with a big piece of fish in his mouth before his brother could do any damage.

Gohan turned to his mother and frowned; it was actually a pout. "I'm not a Momma's boy, am I?"

Chichi wrapped her arms around her eldest son and kissed his temple. "You'll always be Momma's boy."

He faked a groan and felt the heat rise in his cheeks when Videl laughed at him.

After dinner, the Son family showed Videl Gohan's embarrassing photos, coupled by certain stories. One story particularly stood out.

"What!? You almost killed your brother!" Videl shrieked. She sipped on her tea Chichi made for her and all members of the Son household sat around her.

"It's true. My own brother tried to kill me." Goten touched his heart and sighed.

Gohan snapped back, "I did not." He turned his head away. "I didn't." His voice was soft, which made Videl wonder what had happened.

Chichi read her mind. "When Goten was five, Gohan was playing with him in the river. Goten must have tripped and something must have bit him, because he fell under. Gohan thought he was faking it because Goten had been playing pranks on him the whole day, so Gohan didn't do anything at first, but panicked when Goten stopped struggling. He actually swallowed water and stopped breathing."

Videl looked over at Gohan and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Luckily Gohan knew how to do CPR to revive him." Her lips then curved into a frown. "But he was depressed for days afterwards that he wasn't able to take care of his younger brother. He moped around all day about it too." Chichi looked over at her husband for confirmation.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, he was. Five whole days he was sad."

"Dad, you're making that number up," said Gohan, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyways Princess, it's getting late and it's inappropriate for you to be out this long. Your father must be worried."

"Aw, fun Gohan is gone," Goten whined mockingly. The phone rang, which made him jump, and he hurriedly got up to talk to his girlfriend.

Gohan ignored the comment and the fact that Goten had two different girlfriends, but instead escorted Videl out of the house after she bid her farewells.

"I like your family a lot," she said to him when he flew her home.

Gohan smiled at her and then said a really cheesy line, "I know, I do too."

When he left her, she felt sad all of a sudden, and that made her realize many things.

She tried to deny these forbidden feelings and thoughts, but it was hard not to. And on the day of their departure, though she tried to believe he was only kind to her because she was the Princess, she felt otherwise.

If the King was to find out, he would have their heads.

Videl shook her head hard and looked at the spaceship before her. "I don't know when I'll be able to return," the Princess said the day of her voyage home.

Hercule hugged her tight. He had thanked Gohan for saving his daughter, unaware Videl was the one who had massacred her enemies. "I'll miss you my Princess."

"I love you father."

"I love you too my child."

Videl's eyes strayed to Gohan, his parents, and his younger brother. Chichi was hugging the half-Saiyan tight and there were tears in her eyes.

"Stay safe okay?" the mother said.

He nodded. "I will."

Goku patted his son's back. "And don't eat _grannefr_. It gives a bad stomach ache okay?" He had tasted many foods of the Universe and he could almost be called an expert.

"And be happy, okay?" Chichi said, releasing her son.

Gohan nodded. "I am happy."

Chichi smiled warmly. "Have I told you I'm very proud of you?" The sun was setting and the shadows on her face highlighted her features. There was calm in the clearing and the quietness made departing more dramatic.

He nodded with a modest smile. "Thanks mom."

"I love you."

"I love you too mom…" He looked at his brother who hugged him last. "And stay out of trouble squirt. Dating more than two girls is too much trouble."

Goten laughed. "I'm only dating _two_. I know I know, I have to choose one. I think I'll stick with Valese."

"Why?" Gohan released his brother.

"Besides the fact she's gorgeous, my heart does a little dance when I'm with her."

Gohan arched an eyebrow. "A dance?"

"I don't know how to describe it. You know… your heart does _something_…" It was indescribable, or at least difficult to articulate.

"Okay then." He ruffled the boy's hair and then he turned to the Princess. They entered the spacecraft and closed the door. When they were out of the Earth's gravitational field Gohan and Videl began to watch movies again.

"So we're going back to Vegeta…"

She nodded. "Yeah." Her voice was distant and something in her heart sank.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

When she looked at him her frown sharpened. "You know… I don't particularly like being married to the King. It has its perks and I guess it's tolerable, but…Earth is my home."

Gohan rested his hands behind his head and was unaware of Videl watching him. "What about Trunks?"

She nodded. "I know… what about Trunks. He is the only reason why I can tolerate it."

As each day passed she grew more and more convinced that these forbidden thoughts were real. Finally on the seventh day, ten hours before they landed, he made her laugh really hard when they played an Earth game called truth or dare.

When she calmed down he asked her, "Okay, truth or dare?"

She had chosen dare last time, and he made her chug down a very disgusting drink that she refused to find out what was in it. "Truth."

Gohan exhaled loudly, scratching the back of his head. She knew he got that from Goku. "Tell me what has been bothering you for the couple of days?"

She blinked at him. He asked her two times before and she responded with the same answer. "You know what Gohan." A frown emerged on his face. "I'm not a killer. I can't believe I could do that. I don't even remember all of it."

He moved closer to her. "Don't lie to me. There's something else plaguing you. You chose truth, so tell me before we land. What's bothering you?"

Videl knew this half-Saiyan would not stop pestering her. Right? Did she have enough courage to tell him? And what would he say to her when she said it?

"Videl," he started, "You can tell me." His eyes shone with trust and his smile made her weaken. A little.

"Fine." The Princess sat up straight and looked at him hard. "Fine. What's _plaguing_ me is that I have fallen for a man who is not my husband."

Then she felt her heart would explode.

-

_It was never meant to be like this._

_I never dreamed of this._

_I wanted to be something more._

_I had other goals._

_But when I met you_

_It was like my whole world changed._

_Now run!_

_Run away!_

_Be safe!_

_You will always hold my heart_

_And keep it safe, okay?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is one of the better chapters, and one of my favourites. I feel really shitty today and the past couple of days, so try and make me happy with a review, okay?

Thanks.


	10. For the feelings we wished

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

Special thanks to GW for proofreading.

**Forbidden**

Chapter 10: For the feelings we wished were never there

_-_

_We always deny_

_What's wrong_

_We always deny_

_What we know will_

_Persecute us,_

_Hurt us,_

_Torture us,_

_Dement us_

_And_

_Reject us_

_-_

_I have fallen for a man that is not my husband…_

You would expect a response like, "who?" and, "since when?" but Gohan did not ask her these questions. He felt his heart sink a little too.

"Forget I said that," she said quickly afterwards. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait." This had to be resolved before they landed. "Tell me."

"You heard what I said, and I didn't mean it was you."

And the strength of his grip lessened.

Had he hoped it was _him_?!

She walked away from the room and looked for food to eat. Food provided comfort when people could not. Quickly she pulled the door opened and excused the chef from the kitchen. The maidservant was gone to bed and Videl was glad that it was quiet. She opened an ice cream bucket and used a spoon to dig out a chunk. Her brain froze when she stuck the spoon and its contents inside of her mouth and continued to do this for another five minutes.

"Videl," he said behind her.

She did not respond to him for a moment until he sat down beside her. "I hate you sometimes."

Confusion sprawled over his face. "Why?"

"Because you… you…" She stuck another spoon of ice cream in her mouth and turned away.

He felt the rising tension in the air and did not know what else to say. When she turned back at him he pointed to her face. "You have some ice cream there."

With her lip she slowly wiped it away but a brown tinge still remained on the side of her mouth.

"You still have some…wait." When her efforts were futile he moved forward and cleaned her lips with the pad of his thumb.

"Why?" she whispered, looking up at his face.

He removed his hands and trembling slightly he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why what?" When he was about to return his hand to his side, she grabbed it and placed his palm over her heart.

"Can you feel that?" With her other hand she placed the ice cream on the counter.

Gohan could feel her heartbeat that was steady but was quick. "Yes."

"Why?" she asked again, but louder. "Why does it do that? Why whenever I see you my stomach flutter as if a ton of butterflies have gone loose? Why does my face and skin get hot whenever you're close? Why are you the last one I think of when I go to bed and the first to think of when I wake? Why do I look forward in seeing you everyday?" Her breath grew faster and her words came quicker. "Why does my heart melt when you smile? Why do I dream about you? And why do I…" she suddenly stopped and closed her mouth shut.

There was still an awkward silence and for a good minute they sat frozen. His hand was still over her heart and her hand was still over his. Gohan opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. His speechlessness remained when he saw the tears film in her eyes.

"And I wish I had never met you," she whispered at last. The Princess moved her hand away and stood up. A second later she almost fell to the floor when she tripped on the rug but was caught by two strong hands. Those hands pulled her closer to him, her back pressed again his chest and the tension amounted once again.

Videl could feel his hot breath near her ear, teasing and tantalizing her.

Maybe in another time they were meant to be together.

Her eyelids slipped down and she trembled barely when his hands trailed to her waist. He turned her around and slowly, gently, his mouth touched her soft lips in a tender kiss. His hands found her face, pulling her closing to him and she gripped on the fabric of his shirt. There was a gentle plea in her tugs, a simple desperation to be loved.

When he pulled away he looked at her carefully and slowly smiled. It was a soft smile but at least he did not look sad. However she saw a flash of regret in his eyes and at the same time, a flash of hope scatter in his orbs. "Goodnight Princess," he whispered. They could not do this, he knew…he thought.

Videl touched her lips, feeling the heat dissipate. "Goodnight Gohan." She watched him leave to his room and she felt it was time for her to sleep again.

In her dreams, that kiss lead to more.

_-_

_We deny those things_

_But sometimes we let our guard slip_

_And we fall in that hole_

_Which ultimately leads us to_

_What we fear the most_

Short chapter I know, but also one of my favourites. At least Gohan kissed her. **Review please!! **


	11. For the life that split them apart

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks for Goldenwolf for proofreading. Short chapters will continue to ensue for a while.

**Forbidden**

Chapter 11: For the Life That Split Them Apart

_-_

_They say distance _

_will break a relationship_

_So stay away from me_

_-_

The first kiss was their last kiss.

The day they landed Vegeta greeted them. He wore an angry look on his face but was relieved to see Videl safe. He did not hug her but his hands held her face gently as his dark eyes examined her face. The King did care about her.

"I have read the report Gohan," the King said, his eyes never leaving Videl. His hands dropped to her side but then held hers and brought it up to his lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm glad you are both safe. I am also impressed you were able to kill those assassins." She was unsure if it was admiration in his eyes, but she turned at Gohan and sputtered out, "You told him!?"

"I had to tell him the truth Videl," Gohan told her, his stare never leaving the King. "Do I have permission to leave on my new mission?" he asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Refi has the details." He watched Gohan depart in the dusty air and his grip on the Princess's hand strengthened. "Come now. Trunks is waiting for you."

Videl smiled slowly, dressed in a simple gown and a small crown. Vegeta's public display of affection was surprising to her, but she shrugged it off. Maybe he just missed her. Very soon she was brought back to the castle and she was reunited with her son.

"Did you bring me back anything?" he asked her with eyes so bright and eager.

She nodded. "I brought a lot of games for you. I know you love them."

His excitement increased and immediately he wanted her to show him where they were and how to play. He frowned however when he found that the package was opened. "What happened?"

Videl made a mischievous smile. "Sorry about that. Gohan and I got bored, so we played a little."

Trunks forgave her. "Well, I hope you're good then 'cause I want a challenge." He was a smart child, Videl thought, as she watched him hook the console to the Earth television. His smile grew to the point where he showed off his pearly white teeth when he handed his mother the remote controller.

"I'm glad you're back," he said, starring at the screen as he sat down in a cross-legged position.

"I missed you too," she said, kissing him on the forehead. "Do you have stories to tell me?" she asked then.

Trunks nodded. "Yup. But after we play."

-

Later that night, the King held a small welcome-back feast. It was sad, she thought, that her eyes spent the whole night searching for the man that she had fallen for.

Gohan was not present.

Trunks collided with her once again. He had more stories to tell her.

Still her eyes hunted for him amongst the crowd.

Videl grew acquainted with the Queen's baby. The baby was cute, chubby and happy.

Her violet-blue eyes were distracted and kept searching.

Finally when he arrived, everyone disappeared and he was the only one in her vision.

Gohan told her that his new mission was to leave the planet. There was no background but whiteness and no background noise either.

And her heart settled deep in her stomach. Her eyes saddened and she fought hard not to frown.

"But I will come back. Three months."

Why was he telling her _this_? She would not let him go so easily, she decided.

"Meet me at night," she whispered, hardly audible, but she knew he could read her lips.

"What?" he hissed, obviously perplexed.

She shook her head barely. "I can't talk to you openly here."

He understood and nodded. Then when it was night, she knew Vegeta would probably come to her but before she would bow to her King, she met Gohan by the edge of the castle. The Princess was certain no one would be here after careful examination.

"Why did you call me here, Princess?" he asked her, in a polite voice of course. Gohan wore his Saiyan armour and his Saiyan-like personality returned.

Streams of moonlight cascaded down her face and she told him simply, "I told you, I can't talk to you openly there, in public." Then her eyes softened and she looked tired. "Can't I say a proper good-bye to you?" She had a slender, silky dress on; her shoulders were covered by a black, woolly shawl that her father had bought her. The light wind tickled her face and she smiled. "Can't I tell you thank you for being a bodyguard, chaperone and a good friend for the time I've known you?"

He closed some space in between them and his eyes searched around if anyone was watching. "Then you're welcome. I would say it was only my job, but I do value you as my friend." Gohan knew it hurt the both of them that he had not acknowledged her feelings on the ship. He could not do anything. He was a soldier, who served the King. After he had kissed her on the spaceship, he had gone to sleep, or had tried to. And then when he woke up, they were ready to land on Vegeta. There was no time to sort whatever was between them and thus they had both pretended nothing had happened.

It was easier to pretend there was nothing.

Videl looked down for a moment and her eyes grew heavy. She knew it was wrong. They both knew it was wrong. But she let these words come out of her mouth: "I want you to kiss me."

"What?" His eyes fluttered opened.

Her voice became suddenly demanding and terse. "If you're going to leave me, for three months, kiss me now." Her eyes then widened in honest shock when he gripped her shoulders so suddenly, pushing her against the wall. A dark shadow covered them both and the night's wind grew chilly. The animals of the night made their calls and a shiver crept down her spine.

His mouth covered hers, hard, deep, a kiss that was fierce and demanding. His hands held her face gently, searing a fire on her skin. When she placed her hands over his the heat mounted.

When Gohan pulled away he told Videl, "In three months we will forget about each other." His lips tasted hers again. "And we will never do this again." He kissed her once more, but this time the kiss was slow, savouring her.

Soon, a particular animal in the night made a piercing call, breaking them apart.

Gohan looked at her teary eyes. "You are beautiful," he breathed. His mouth twisted in a frown and his heart was torn. "Your King is waiting for you." His voice broke and he could not stop her when she closed the space between them in a firm hug.

"You are my King," she whispered, holding him tight. The Earth Princess could hear his heartbeat and closed her eyes shut, wanting to be with him. His arms wrapped around her small frame hesitantly but he held her and hated fate for the position he was in.

It was impossible to be together. They knew that.

So in three months Gohan hoped whatever they felt would disappear.

Unfortunately, that amount of time did nothing.

-

_If heaven dared separate us_

_Let them try_

_If hell tried to sever our ties_

_Let them try_

_We have met once_

_And we will meet again_

_Now let us see what this world gives us_

**Author's** **Note**: Please review. Also check out mine and Wind2's new story **Blood on the Throne**. It's a remake of The Reward, the Throne; Failure, Death and written so much better this time. We are also determined to finish this one, haha, and would like to see how you like the new version better. It'll probably be my last G/V (long) story that I've started before I jump ship to Bleach (well I already start that). Anyways, kiss kiss.


	12. For the things that are forbidden

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I think this is the turning point chapter. If not this, then definitely the next one.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 12: For the things we know is forbidden

-

_We are mere mortals. _

_There is no special magic that can fulfill us._

_We act on impulse and hope that everything will be fine. _

_We do things to make us happy._

_We do things out of desperation and want._

_We are mere mortals_

_We are allowed to make our mistakes_

_And are entitled to have the best things that the world has to offer_

_-_

She had called him. He had returned a week ago and off and on they would meet. Maybe three times. He would steal a kiss when he was sure no one was around, and when it was dark so the shadows could hide them.

But they both wanted more.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair. He should have treated her with more respect; she was a Princess.

She whispered his name. "Gohan…"

He was growing more impatient. He grew to adore her more and more each day. After completing his mission he was given a vast amount of time off. He did not even know when his next task was.

"I could smell him all over you," Gohan snarled; his behaviour was growing primitive and it slightly scared her.

"Gohan," she said more loudly this time.

He searched her eyes carefully. "Tell me what am I supposed to do?" He touched her face gently. "Every time I see you with him, these thoughts come in my head." He was possessive. "You're his _wife_!" Her fingers dug in his hands before they drifted to his angry face. She tried to pacify him with her touch.

"And what about you? I'm sure you pay for sexual pleasures," Videl hissed. They had met in the corner of the castle where she knew no one had visited, or where she knew no guard would find her. It was a corner of the castle that was dark and the only thing that helped her see was the candle and the moonlight.

His hand grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her closer to him. "And if I did, you think they mean anything to me?!"

She could feel the heat of his mouth closer to hers and he pulled away slightly, as if afraid.

"And I could smell him." His body trembled, fighting a hurricane of emotions.

"This is wrong," Videl told him, unhooking the back of her dress with her free hand.

"This is forbidden," Gohan said, his eyes watching her hand work and he tried to stop the top of her garment from falling.

"But you want me?" she asked, drawing herself so close that there was no gap between them.

"What man wouldn't?" he breathed. Then before he closed in for a kiss he let her go. He turned and walked away.

What was he doing?!

This was the Princess.

This was the King's wife.

This was a married woman.

This woman did not belong to him.

_What was he doing!?_

This was forbidden.

He walked away.

-

_If love was all we needed…_

_If love could heal all…_

_If love could remove those scars…_

_If love could solve all the problems in the world..._

* * *

This is probably the shortest chapter. The next one should come out shortly. 


	13. For the things we yearn for

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

Okay, now things will get interesting.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 13: For the things we yearn for

-

_I wish words were enough_

_But there are no words_

_In all of the languages I know_

_That could describe all that _

_I feel for you_

-

When she saw him again she did not talk to him. He only spoke to her when required. Her eyes were puffy but she kept her distance for one week.

He hardly came to the castle after that. In the third week, when he thought she would have forgotten him, when he thought she would have learned to hate him, he returned to speak to the King.

When the Saiyan was lead to the room he found the Princess instead.

"I'm sorry. I thought the King was here."

She shook her head. "No he is away at the moment."

He turned and found that the man who had brought him here had disappeared. And more importantly where was her bodyguard? "Who is your protector?"

She folded her hands and rested them on the desk. "I don't think you have any right to ask me such a question."

Gohan's lip was drawn in a tight line. She did not have one he assumed. Gohan turned around and took one step out of the room.

"Wait."

He turned at her and waited. "Yes Princess?"

"Come here," she commanded.

He closed the door behind them and walked to her. "Yes?"

Her eyes searched his and she was at a loss for words. Then suddenly the ice in her eyes melted. "We can't be friends again?"

"Can we?" he challenged.

"Yes." She gave him an assuring nod. Videl then walked out from the desk and faced him. Her hand moved towards him. "I'm Princess Videl but call me Videl."

He shook her hand. "I'm Gohan, Videl."

She did not let go. "Hi Gohan. It's really nice to meet you. I would like to ask why you walked away." Her voice grew louder and he took his hand back. "Why… why did you do this to me?" Why did he make her fall in love with him?

He turned around. "I did not do anything to you. It's wrong Videl. It is forbidden. You're the King's wife." His voice grew increasingly loud as well.

"Yes _yes_. You're right. I'm Princess and I belong to another man. I'm sure you would like to hear the kind of things he does to me in bed. Where he kisses me, bites me, fondles me… I'm sure I can tell you everyth—"

All of a sudden she felt his lips on hers, a hard kiss that would have made her fall if he was not holding her. The kiss softened and her eyes slipped closed, returning the kiss. When he released her the gloss on her lips smeared and he held her shoulders tight. "I can still smell him all over you."

Vegeta was in her bed last night.

"Then maybe I should bathe."

She loosened her grip on him and walked to the door. Without looking at him she said, "The King will not come to my room tonight and Trunks will be asleep by eight. Come to me at ten."

It was a command.

It was forbidden.

And if he did not come, she will learn to forget him forever.

-

_So let me show you_

_Through action_

_But I don't think actions are enough either_

_Maybe you'll understand one day_

_When you feel the same way_

* * *

**Author's Note:** For some reason I thought this was a long chapter, but it wasn't. So, I hope it came out fast enough and since it was not longer, I will tell you there will be some… hot scenes next chapter. Good deal right?

**Please review.**


	14. For the love they never had

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

**RATED M FOR A WARNING!!! **

Special thanks to those who reminded me I have Sinful to update as well. It's sent to my beta-readers. Whenever it comes back, I'll post it up. And to GW as usual. Time for one of the best chapters. Yatta!

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 14: For the love they never had

-

_It was exhilarating, exciting, passionate and romantic_

_But it can be damaging, destructive, cruel, painful, time-wasting, and demeaning_

_And knowing this, they would want a future_

_Together_

-

There were no bodyguards. She had dismissed them.

There was stark silence. Trunks was asleep.

Gohan stopped at her door, his heart pounding in his ears. He could feel no one close, not within five metres of the room and following his _want_, his _heart_, he entered.

When he walked in, his expectation was met. The Princess did have a grand room. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. In the near center was her bed, wide and big, with many white cascading down from the ceiling. At the edges of the room and at random spots with small tables, he noticed golden lights, which were candles that illuminated the room. The side opposite him was a wide window but it was covered with a white, silky curtain and embroidered with many diamonds that shimmered.

Gohan took another step, closing the door behind him. On the bed he could see her sitting patiently, waiting for him. He took another step forward, his emotions hurdling in his heart. If she knew he was in the room, she did not show it.

Almost tentatively, the half-Saiyan pushed past the white hanging fabrics with a finger. Immediately her eyes caught his, even if she had a white shawl over her face and over her opened hair. He did not know the purpose of that, but he knew why she wore her robe. She had taken a shower sometime ago and was naked… for him.

"You came," she said softly, as if not believing he would make it.

The Saiyan nodded hard. "I did." He leaned down before her and lifted the white shawl from her face. In response, she closed her eyes until his fingers held her chin. Coal orbs met violet and the connection was made.

"Kiss me," her eyes pleaded.

The Saiyan ice melted completely. "You don't have to tell me," they answered.

His lips met hers softly, hesitantly, as they were unsure. Videl returned the kiss, responding fiercely, hungrily. With every stroke of the tongue, she encouraged him, grabbing on the rim of his amour to pull him close. His fingers combed in her damp tresses to pull her face up to his mouth and soon the half-Saiyan deepened the kiss till she was breathless and whimpering his name.

His name on her lips made him open her robe. Slowly, like she was a precious package, he pulled the flaps opened with his two fingers. Her eyes strayed away for a moment, the moment when he examined her body. She flinched slightly when his fingers touched her soft flesh, and she was amazed to feel this sudden heat ignite beneath her skin.

Such heat was not so profound or easily arisen before.

She swallowed hard but quivered when his fingers touched her coral tips, softly stroking the flesh before straying downwards to her inner thighs. Gently he caressed her till she grabbed his arms and then they kissed again.

He was glad he could not smell the King in this room. He was glad that when his nose grazed her flesh, his nostrils were infiltrated with her sweet, strawberry cleanser and cherry mint shampoo. He was also glad that when he laid her on the silky sheets, his body melded so perfectly with hers. As if she was made for him.

Videl let him explore her body with his mouth, lips, tongue, hands, and gently his teeth. He was careful but awfully delighted that she responded so well: the trembling body, the whispering name, the pulling urgency to make him come closer…

The King never evoked such feelings in her. She never loved the King.

"Gohan," she called and he stopped for a moment, looking at her face. Sweat trickled down her cheek and her mouth was open, gasping for more breath. Her eyes met his and slowly she sat up and began exploring him. She knew how to take Saiyan armour off and slowly she was awed at the sight of his raw, sculpted muscles. Her fingers ran across the scars on his chest, leaving a hot sensation under her finger tips and under his skin.

The King also had a gorgeous body, but Gohan's was ten times more beautiful. Each of his scars held a memory of a battle, a sign of his courage, his bravery and his honour.

Slowly she stroked his tight abs and stopped at waist. Videl looked at him and watched as he trembled when her hand worked over his member, up and down, and, up and down. She marvelled then at his feral-like response, his agitation mounting, but sucked in a deep breath when he took control again, hovering over her and meeting her lips.

That night when Gohan took her to heights she had never met, climaxed to such peaks, and made her heart leap a thousand moons. Videl, the Princess, was not afraid that they had committed a sin, broken the rules, and defied the King. Her husband.

He had similar feelings as well. "We can't do this anymore, not _here_ I mean."

She looked up at him and her eyes met his. "We have the secret garden to meet."

Gohan nodded, kissing her sweaty brow. He did not feel anyone close by but he knew he had to go. "You should sleep now." His fingers stroked the soft skin of her arms as both bodies were tangled in the silky sheets. His chest was exposed to her, which enabled her to marvel at his strong body.

She nodded and kissed him slowly. They both dressed and even though she didn't want him to go, he had too. At least he did not regret what they had done.

"I love you, you know," Gohan suddenly said, brushing the hair away from her face. He kissed her hard before hearing the same words from her lips.

"I love you," she breathed and she stared at him as if this would be the last time they would meet.

Then Gohan left her and she took a warm bath. He was sure his scent was all over her. If she, Princess Videl, was going to have an affair she was not going to be foolish about it.

-

_So let me run with you_

_Let me guide you_

_Let me trust you_

_In these wicked games we play_

_Don't tease me_

_Don't taunt me_

_Just let me run with you_

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Okay, so not the best smut writing on my part, my apologies. It was not meant to be detailed smut; actually it's not REALLY dirty. Nothing is supposed to be detailed in this story but Gohan and Videl's relationship. Erm, yup. Until next week. 

**Please Review. **


	15. For the risks we take

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

**Forbidden**

Chapter 15: For the risks we take

-

_Don't be scared_

_I am here_

_Don't be frightened_

_I will protect you_

_No matter how rough it gets_

_I will be by your side_

-

It was dark when she met him. Their meeting spot was only found through the underground tunnels, and only she, Trunks and Gohan knew about it. Videl was most certain that she was not followed.

"Gohan," Videl said it aloud. She smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She felt his lips graze her neck and sighed. "Sorry I took a little longer."

He didn't say anything but turned her around and lead her to the small white domed structure. The half-Saiyan disrobed her but paused to look around before taking her into his mouth.

He just had to be sure there was no one around.

He felt her nails dig into his flesh, urging him to continue. "I'm not a slut you can keep on waiting you know."

Her mouth was hot and feisty. He turned back at her and pushed her to the ground. Gohan's hand had memorized every part of her body and identified her three sensitive areas.

He took time to explore her, to observe what she wanted.

She was not a whore, not like any other woman… she was Videl.

He drove her to such heights and peaks; he let her enjoy him, ride him, and collapse on his hard body.

It had only been a week since this affair had been started.

"I miss you," he said, his fingers were tangled in her hair and his other hand stroked her soft back.

"I do too," Videl asserted. She looked up at him slowly and bit her lower lip. "It's so boring without you around. What are you doing anyways?"

He kissed her chin and grinned. "Classified information."

"For the King huh?" She playfully bit him. "Tell me."

He rolled his body and put her on the bottom again. "If I told you, you would be at risk. There's a reason for classified information you know."

Her lower lip extended forward but she soon forgave him. Her fingers found his hair and she asked him, "How much time do we have left?" She had to go back to the castle soon before _they_ found out.

"We have about half an hour left." Gohan had spent a good amount of time observing the guards pattern and had found many holes due to their laziness or other things they could not help, for example, the shape of the fortress.

"Tell me a story," she asked then. She loved hearing him talk; she loved being with him.

"Hmm. About what?" he asked. There was a small, gentle breeze and he cuddled her close so she would not get cold.

"Your dad. Goku." It was random, she knew, but she wanted to know everything about him. Especially when he was a Saiyan living on Earth with a human woman.

It took him a moment to respond.

"My father was sent to Earth to annihilate its people but he fell on his head and lost his memory, and became a rather _good_ man. I didn't understand the difference between Earth and Saiyans when I was younger; it's two very different places. Anyways, the Saiyans came and found my father, _abducted_ him for about a year—"

"Abduct?" she interrupted.

He nodded. "Yeah. He didn't want to leave but eventually went with them when they threatened my mother and me. I was only four at that time. When he came back, he was changed but I knew he had missed us and he tried to make it up to us. He took me camping and fishing, which are some of the stuff I was already doing by myself, but it was fun to be with him. He never told me what had happened on Planet Vegeta until I asked him, and it was then I saw the other side of my father."

She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"He told me they just asked him questions about what had happened and why he hadn't fulfilled his mission. They wanted to test his power, so they attacked him. But they eventually backed off when my father defeated them. They were surprised but they eventually let him go."

"And he told you all this?"

He nodded. "I was almost turning six but I was mature. I grew up quickly when my father was gone and I guess the cry baby I used to be disappeared when I had to watch out for my mother. My dad saw that and he knew I was scared of what had happened to him. So in the first few months he came back, it was like knowing my dad all over again." He laughed softly. "And I was so excited that I knew all of the animals, knew everything my dad used to know in the forest by our house, and I got to show him what had changed when he was gone."

There was a short silence and her eyes met his. "I wished Vegeta loved Trunks the way your father did." Then she corrected herself. "I mean I wished he showed his affection for his son."

Gohan's eyes furrowed for a moment. "We should make a rule that we never speak about the King when we're like this." He kissed her jaw gently and nudged her knees apart slightly. "We have only fifteen minutes." And then she would have to go back.

She nodded slowly and felt his tongue enter her mouth. Gohan made her forget about her time limit, her duty and her husband. The husband that she did not love.

She was glazed in sweat again and felt the pulse in her temples. There was a certain throbbing in her core and when she was brought to her feet she hugged him and a tear rolled down her face.

"Four days," he whispered.

She nodded.

"You have to hurry back."

She nodded again.

"I love you."

Her head bobbed up and down. Her lips found his in desperation. "I love you too."

-

When she reached back in the castle she was only gone for about an hour. No one had really noticed she was gone and quickly she slipped in the bathtub.

"Mommy!" she heard behind the door.

"Yes Trunks." He was supposed to be asleep.

"I had a nightmare."

She got up from the bath and quickly pulled on a robe. She opened the door and found the boy with wide eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked.

She froze for a moment. She had to think on her feet. "I was…in the stables. With the horses."

Trunks nodded. The horses from Earth were slightly different than the ones on Vegeta, but they originally did come from Earth for Videl. In the beginning she found solace and company with the horses but gradually she spent more of her time with this boy before her.

The purple-haired boy nodded, accepting her answer and was quickly tucked into bed.

"What did you dream about?" she asked him, pulling the covers to his chin.

"That you left me." His voice was small and his eyes were wide. It had to be an explicit dream if he was this shaken up.

She frowned. "Well I'm right here." Her hand stroked his soft hair and when he closed his eyes she left the room silently.

-

_What we know the most_

_We trust_

_What we fear the most_

_We run_

_What we want the most_

_We waver_

_But ultimately we go after it_

**Review Please. **


	16. For testing our chances

**Disclaimer** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. [G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Special thanks to Goldenwolf for editing. Thanks to reviewers. You make me warm and nice inside. Sorry for the delay. I have two jobs now so I hardly have time to write.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 16: For testing our chances

-

_Every time we do a wrong_

_Is one step_

_One chance_

_Of getting caught_

-

It was dark but she made it to the spot in time. Her heart stopped for a moment waiting for him to come. Worriedly her fingers intertwined and she bit on her lips. It felt like a half an hour but he finally emerged through the secret tunnel. He seemed to be out of breath but the moment she spotted him, she ran into his arms and kissed him hard.

"I was scared," she told him when he released her.

He held her chin carefully with his two fingers. "I had to be extra careful. There was an extra guard out." His mouth covered hers again in a desperate kiss and he heard her moan his name.

"Yes, we have to be careful." She led him to the white, torn down structure that they had made love in before. Videl immediately removed his top and fought with him to get him undressed first.

"You're very… needy," he commented, allowing her to do as she wished.

A smirk was set on her face. "I missed you," Videl whispered, focussed on her task.

Soon when he was nude in front of her, she pressed her body against his as they kissed again.

"Videl," he gasped, feeling her mouth on his member. The hotness and wetness of her mouth made some fiery sensations which pulsated his body. Gohan grabbed her hair and within twenty minutes he claimed her.

When he collapsed on top of her, he cuddled her again in his arms. He heard her ask, "Aren't you afraid that there's another guard out there?" Her soft fingers gently stroked his hard muscles on his chest.

"I can suppress my _ki_ to nothing," he said, and waited for his breath to return. He ran his fingers through his hair before looking down to her.

"When can we meet next?" Videl asked already. "How much time do we have left?" _How long could we do this?!_ she wanted to ask him.

"Four days," he answered, kissing her soft shoulder before admiring her beauty. Gohan removed a strand of hair from her face before sighing. "We have about thirty-five minutes until they rotate." _They _were the guards.

She frowned but moved her head on his chest. "Gohan, do you know any legends? Anything… mystical. Stuff that normal people wouldn't believe in."

"Normal people as in humans?" he asked her.

She nodded.

He closed his eyes. There were a lot of things that she wouldn't believe in. "Magic is real." He peeped with one eye and her expression looked like she was sceptical. "There is dark magic too that some creatures can learn to handle. I have encountered a few of those people…" and he left his sentence unfinished.

"That's it?" she asked him, her frown deepening.

"Do _you_ know any legends?" he replied with a question. He knew she was starting to feel cold so he threw a blanket over them.

"Some. I don't believe in them though. I have heard of the Princess that was cursed to a deep sleep and woken by a Prince." She laughed. "I have heard of the Galactica Fairies that can heal any sickness. I have heard of the special crimson dust that could make anyone fall in love with you."

Interesting but…

"Have you heard of the Dragonballs?" he asked her next.

She shook her head. "What are those?"

He explained simply, "They are a legend that when you gather these seven golden, yellow balls you can summon the dragon and the dragon grants you any wish."

"Any?"

He nodded. "Or so I've heard. My father used them once and he has managed to keep it a secret from the King. He promised the guardian he'll help hide its identity."

Her mouth parted and her eyes widened. "Because he'll know the King will do something _bad_ with it?"

Gohan shrugged. "Yeah." He laughed softly, barely. "We just broke the rule of he-who-should-not-be-mentioned."

"Well that couldn't be helped."

There was a pause. "Fine." He moved a little and pulled her on top of his body. "Tomorrow I have business with the King – _I know I'm breaking the rule I made_ – so, prepare yourself."

She frowned at him. "Prepare for what?"

"We can't make _this_ obvious."

Videl propped herself up and she smiled. "I think _you_ should prepare. I'm a very good actress Gohan."

"Right, my Princess," he teased.

For the remainder of time they had left, they enjoyed each other's company with talk and sex. When they parted, they smiled. The kind of smile that can only be made to the one you gave your heart to. Till the next time they could have each other again.

-

When Videl returned to her room, her heart raced madly. She hoped she wasn't seen by anyone. Then she laughed softly with the thought that she really needed an invisible cloak of some sort. Maybe she'll look out for one if magic was suddenly real.

Quickly the Princess dipped herself into the tub and scrubbed her limbs. When she slid in her bed there was a large smile set on her face. But unbeknownst to her, there was a pair of eyes following her.

-

"Gohan," the voice called.

The hybrid turned around. His heart was pounding but when he saw the face of the woman his blood pressure dropped. Sort of.

"I missed you." The woman clambered towards him and gripped his shirt. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her breath smelled.

He removed her fingers from him. His looked darkened. "Did you?" he asked, mocked.

She nodded, obviously intoxicated. It was night time at the market square and she was out buying food. "I was getting lonely. You want to come over."

He sort of smirked. "I don't even know your name."

She laughed. She actually laughed. "You're so cute sometimes." She grabbed at him again but he dodged her. "I have the newest shit from Earth." Her yellow teeth looked rotten in the faint light, almost brown. His nosed wrinkled at her, declining her offer. "Whoever you are, I'm not interested."

He was in love with another woman. He had a life he looked forward to. He had power and he had pride.

Gohan shook his head at her, as the woman fell, and he took this chance to depart quickly.

-

_We don't mean to hurt anyone_

_But we do_

_And I'm sorry_

_But you just got to understand_

_You're not the one_

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Thanks for reviewing and please review! 


	17. For those eyes who saw us

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. [G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Sorry for the late update. Life is hectic with two jobs, which means less writing. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to Goldenwolf for proofreading.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 17: For those eyes who saw us

-

_Someone is always checking you_

_Watching you_

_Even when you think no one is there_

_Watching_

_But there is_

_So watch your back_

_-_

She knew he was inside the King's office when she entered the room. Their eyes locked briefly and a small smile fluttered on her lips. He fought to control his, keeping a stoic serious look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy," she said lamely.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her. "Is it urgent?" He didn't look angry but if he was, it didn't show on his face.

She shook her head slowly. "No, it can wait." Videl quickly turned and left the room. Her smile expanded before she walked away to the kitchen where she drank a glass of water. She then headed to the balcony and waited for Gohan to leave the King's room.

"What are you doing here?" she heard a voice behind her.

Videl glanced back at the Queen, who wore a subtle frown and held the sleeping baby in her arms. "I'm just relaxing."

Queen Valrina left but returned moments later without her child. She sat beside the Princess and watched as her eyes lit up when Gohan exited the King's room. The Queen noticed the Earth Princess's soft, genuine smile as her eyes followed him to the courtyard. Valrina even noticed the slight pink hue gracing her cheeks.

"He's handsome, isn't he?" the Queen asked.

Videl turned back at her but did not comment. The Queen faced Videl and frowned. She pulled the fabric covering her neck down and found what she had suspected. A red mark. "Who did this?" she asked. Her eyes narrowed at Videl further.

"The King," she responded, feeling her heart pound a bit faster. She did have a good relationship with the Queen and she didn't understand why she was being so… unfriendly. Unkind. Forceful even.

"Liar," the Saiyan Queen announced. Then she hissed, "I saw you come back last night. And luckily the King was with _me_."

Videl bit on her lower lip but her eyes glowed. "I don't know what you're insinuating."

The Queen looked forward towards Gohan and the King. "You know it's forbidden. If the King finds out, you'll both get your heads chopped off, or worse."

Videl crossed her arms. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Her words were firm. "Don't be stupid. I am a woman. I notice things. You've changed since you came back and I wondered why. I suspected it was because you returned to your mother planet, but in the past week there has been a big change in your expressions."

Videl did not comment.

"It's like you're alive."

She still did not comment.

"And it's _forbidden_," the Queen repeated. Then she turned at Videl sincerely. "I won't do anything to stop you, and I will bite my lip and keep it a secret, but I must warn you of the consequences for your actions."

Videl felt the air in her chest release. "Thank you." She felt tears sting her eyes.

"We are friends," the Queen started, "I hate to admit, but we are. If _this_ gives you some sort of happiness, who am I to stop you." She rose from the chair and covered Videl's neck more effectively, to hide the lover bites.

"You don't have to help me," Videl said.

"I'm not. Don't expect me to face the King's rage when he finds out. My mouth is just shut." Valrina left, leaving Videl watching the half-Saiyan, and she soon went downstairs to meet her half-Saiyan Elite.

Vegeta was still talking to Gohan when she met him. The King turned towards her and made some sort of smile. "Gohan and I were just talking about you." Unexpectedly he kissed her hand and looked at it carefully. "I'm still somewhat amazed you were able to do something like that."

Videl looked confused and her attention was directed at Gohan. "I'm sorry?"

"We were talking about the assassination attempt. Leave it to your father to hire good guards. Hmph." He kept his grip on her hand, a protective move that made Gohan look at the Princess.

She noticed Gohan's eyes transform. Dark, angry, and defensive. She knew Gohan wanted to tear the arm off of the King but he was helpless.

"Maybe I'll let you go to Earth more often if Gohan goes with you," Vegeta said suddenly. And of course, Gohan would be assigned to her.

Videl nodded. "I have no objections." In fact she would love it.

Vegeta nodded and looked back at Gohan. "So are we clear on your mission?"

The half-Saiyan nodded and glanced back at Videl. "Yes my Lord."

"Very well." There was a secretive glance in the way he looked at his Elite. It would be a dangerous mission.

Gohan turned and began to walk away. He swore he heard the King say he would visit her tonight and that made something in his heart twist and ache.

But that was his King. And that woman was the _King's_, not _his._

A slight growl escaped his lips but he was helpless. Gohan could do nothing.

-

_They watch_

_They will find out_

_And we could only do so much_

_To cover our tracks_

_And in the end_

_We are only helpless_

* * *

Review Please!


	18. For the sacrifices we make

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. [G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 18: For the sacrifices we make

_-_

_If I could go back_

_What would I do differently?_

_If I could go back_

_Would things be better now?_

_-_

Every time he came to her bed, it was a sacrifice.

Every time he touched her, it was a sacrifice.

Every time he kissed her, it was a sacrifice.

She never loved the King. Never. She felt his rough hands on her thigh and his breathing, hot and heavy, in her ear.

Every time he devoured her, it was a sacrifice.

She did not respond as readily, but she faked it to please him. She screamed and moaned when the timing was right. She did not want to hurt his ego by telling him that she did not like these intimate moments they shared together.

Videl frowned when it was over but not because she was disappointed. In her head she contrasted the time she spent with the King and the time she spent with the Elite, and her frown deepened. A single tear slipped down her cheek and when the King rolled over to look at her, he wiped it away with a finger.

"What's wrong?" His voice was rough and he could not bring himself to hold her…to console her.

She grew hollow. "It is nothing my King," she responded.

It was a sacrifice for the Earth, her home planet.

"When can I go back?" she asked.

Vegeta frowned at her. "Maybe in a few months, six maybe. Don't make this a habit though. _You are mine_." Like he had to remind her.

She covered her body quickly with the plain, silky sheets and she closed her eyes. Listening to the sound of her own heartbeat, she waited for sleep to come quickly.

It did.

-

Her thumbs traced circles over his abdomen and she sighed as his mouth pulled away from her breast. There has not been much room for words in the time they were together but soon, after they had exerted themselves, she lay in his warmth and she told him news.

"The Queen knows." Her tone was frightened and she looked up at her lover to see his reaction.

At first his eyes spoke of panic but then after a certain arrogant-calm swept in. "Is she going to tell the King?" Because if she did, both of their heads would be severed by now.

"No. But she will not cover for me either."

"Hmm. That's good enough. I'm not surprised though." He glanced off in the darkness and groped for his armour near by. "Before she was wedded to the King, I knew her. She's a fair person."

Videl's mouth was drawn in a tight line, not because she did not believe Gohan but because she feared. "But I'm scared Gohan. Someone else can find out."

He kissed her hard, reassuring her. "I am too. But what else can we do? Do you think we can stop this?"

She was unable to take her eyes off of him. She was unable to stop touching him. "I can't let you go."

He could not either. "Then what else do we do?" The idea to run away suddenly shot through his mind. _Why?_ How could he think of such a thing? Where would they go to? King Vegeta would no doubt send people after him until they were dead, or brought back and tortured.

It was impossible.

It was an absurd idea.

"We can't do anything. We just have to be careful." Her voice was soft, lingering with hopeless. "Where are you going anyways?" Videl was referring to his new mission.

He hesitated before answering. "Varreg."

"Varreg?" she echoed. It was an ugly planet with ugly creatures, what Videl had heard of it anyways. The men were ruthless and the women were unkind and selfish. Such patterns were instilled in their children and thus the planet just became worse and worse in a horrible decline.

Gohan nodded. "That's all I can say."

"How long will you be gone?" Her eyes saddened appreciably.

"Not long. A few weeks hopefully."

She held him. "Be safe okay."

"I will."

Under the great canopy of the stars they kissed again.

-

_We can't go back_

_Our only option_

_Is to move forward_

_Hold your head up high_

_And move forward_

* * *

**Author's** **Note**: Kind of a filler, I know, people complained. Something will happen when he's gone. Bear with me the story is almost over! And I swear a new chapter will come out tomorrow or Thursday!!

Kiss kiss and thanks for the reviews!!!


	19. For a mother's happiness

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. [G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So _**DO NOT READ THIS**_ if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

Special thanks to GW for editing.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 19: For a mother's happiness

-

_Whoever you love _

_All you wish is for their happiness_

_-_

Trunks looked over at Videl's unhappy form and frowned. "What's wrong mom?" he asked her innocently. His sharp eyes narrowed at her as he walked to her in the opened garden.

Videl turned at him and smiled immediately. It was a practised smile. "Nothing. Why?"

Trunks frowned at her. "You seem sad." He shrugged. "That's all." Then in an attempt to make her happy an idea shot through his mind. "Do you want to go catch those fireflies?" He had once found fireflies at night in this garden, and had captured them in a jar. He had surprised his mother with it and he could tell by her honest expression that she loved it.

But today she shook her head. "No it's okay Trunks." She turned to leave the garden, the secret area where she met her lover, and told the little boy to follow her.

-

Trunks ran over to his mother and gave her a big hug. He did not present her with the jar of fireflies, not yet, but held a single flower in his hand.

"And who taught you this?" Videl asked, taking the flower from him.

He grinned. "I saw some of the Earth shows you watched." His face turned slightly pink before a mischievous grin took over.

"Oh, if your father found out…" Videl said sarcastically, touching her nose to the silky petal. "This is very nice of you. Hmm… what reward shall I give you…" Her eyes sparkled. "Let's get chocolate covered ice cream."

He liked it when he made her happy. Because then, she would reward him with delicious Earth food – _yum chocolate _– and when she was happy, the world seemed fine.

-

Trunks had a nightmare again. Normally he would try to be a man and just try to fall asleep again but he could not. Slowly he crept out of his bed and walked to his mother's room. He pressed his ear against the door and tried to hear for any sound, because he knew sometimes his father and his mother would be doing _kissy kissy_ stuff, and that was gross. When he heard nothing, he knocked and called for Videl.

He heard her walking to the door and when she opened it, she frowned; obviously she was disturbed from a good night of sleep.

"I had a nightmare."

He was too old to be picked up but she did it anyways and carried him back to his room.

"What happened?" she asked.

His fists gripped on the covers. "I dreamt that I was by myself and I got lost, and there was no one to help me."

She smoothed out his hair. "Your father will be there. The Queen will be there. I will be there." Her soft smile reassured him and he nodded.

Videl only left the room once she knew he was able to fall asleep again.

-

Trunks looked at the baby bird that had fallen out of the nest. Under instruction of his mother he had rescued the poor thing and returned the baby to her home. Then the mommy bird returned with food and the baby was safe.

"Mom, where do babies come from?"

Yes, this was such a famous question from a young child.

Videl looked at him and blanked at first. "Uh… when a mommy and daddy love each other a lot… they could have a baby."

Trunks blinked a few times. "Like kissy kissy stuff?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"So I was born because my mom and my father loved each other?"

Videl nodded.

"And my little sister is born because my father loves the Queen right?"

Videl nodded again.

"So why don't you have a baby? You do kissy kissy stuff with my father too right?"

Videl froze still but her mouth managed to move. "Yes I do. But I'm special."

"How?" His eyes slanted and focussed on finding the truth.

"How what?" She played stupid.

"How are you special?"

She was first going to say that she was an Earthling but Trunks was already half human so that idea went immediately out of the window.

Then he said, "Or you don't love each other?" Love was an icky thing.

A shoulder was lifted and dropped. "Maybe we don't." Would it damage him to know that not all marriages were based on love, or did he already know that?

"But you kiss my father. You're his wife." He was persistent and his tongue was sharp. She knew Princess Bulma was very sharp as well.

"I care about your father, yes, but maybe when you get older you'll understand really where babies come from." She didn't directly answer the question but Trunks was somewhat satisfied and had become bored of the topic. He went off to go play with some other children.

-

Late at night, Trunks snuck out of the house and went down the passage to the secret garden. He passed the guards easily, repressing his _ki_ and gripping tightly on the jar of fireflies; he found the garden fairly quickly.

What he didn't find surprised him and what he did find surprised him even more.

"Trunks, what have you seen?" Videl asked. She was dressed sloppily and she seemed out of breath.

"What…why are you here?" Trunks asked her and then his eyes drifted to the half-Saiyan he knew. "Why is he here?" Confusion was sprawled on his face and he clenched on the jar harder.

_-_

_I wish for your happiness_

_But…_

_I wish you would be happy_

_Without it being so wrong_

* * *

**Author's****Note**: Ooh, sorry, I meant to post this earlier but life got in the way! Thanks for the reviews!! 


	20. For the trust we have in others

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 20: For the trust we have in others

-

_You are perfect._

_So why does my chest hurt_

_When you do a wrong?_

_I guess you're not so perfect after all_

-

The man walked closer and closer to him without a sound. Gohan, who was messily clothed, lowered to one knee and his hand gripped on the boy's shoulder. "Answer the question Prince Trunks." His voice was soft and non-threatening.

He shook his head. "What was I supposed to see?"

A look of relief reflected in their demeanour. "I guess I sensed him in time," Gohan commented.

"What? I don't understand. What's going on? Does my father know you're here?"

Videl glanced at Gohan and was unsure what to say. Should she tell him the truth? Could she trust this boy she raised? Or was he truly his father's son? "Trunks… can you keep a secret?"

Trunks looked at Videl with wide eyes. "Yes."

"I meet Gohan here sometimes."

He looked more confused. "Why?"

"He's my friend." Gohan was and more.

"He could see you at the castle," Trunks countered.

"He's my secret friend. I don't want the King to be mad at me for having a friend who is male."

Trunks did not look convinced. There was more going on. "Then why don't you ask Father. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if Gohan talked to you during the day at home."

"I can't, Trunks." Her body was trembling. She didn't know what else to say.

"I have to work a lot, I'm never here during the day," Gohan stepped in, also lying. "It would anger the King if he knew. So can you keep this a secret? You want your mom to be happy right?"

He nodded slowly. "You make her happy?" The purple-haired boy looked at the tall Saiyan.

Gohan nodded this time. "I do."

Trunks swallowed hard. "I can keep secrets. I won't tell anyone." He didn't quite understand how Gohan could make her so happy but she did seem upbeat in the past few days.

"Good. It's way past your bedtime mister." Videl grabbed his hand and headed back to the castle. She turned back at Gohan, giving him a secret look.

Gohan smiled at her but once they were out of sight, he released a heavy sigh. The Prince knows.

_Great_.

-

Later when Videl tucked Trunks in bed, he watched her carefully. She was still a little shaky but okay..._normal_. He asked her, "Why do you like Gohan so much?" Why did that man make her so happy?

She smiled upon the sound of his name. "Because he listens when I talk, makes me laugh, and I feel safe with him."

Trunks didn't say anything for a moment. After much thought he asked, "Do you love him?"

That made her heart freeze. At first she pretended like she didn't hear the question but Trunks repeated his inquiry. "Do you love him?"

She swallowed hard. "What makes you say that?"

He watched her sit beside his bed and said, "Because I saw you do kissy kissy stuff with him."

What lie could she say next?

-

_You do deserve perfection_

_But nothing in this world is perfect_

_Sorry..._

* * *

Because I'm so late (like terribly late), I'll give you two chapters…


	21. For every time my heart skips a beat

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 21: For every time my heart skips a beat

-

_Exhilaration and adrenaline_

_Flood through our veins_

_Every time we meet_

_And do things we're not supposed to do_

-

Videl opened her mouth and then closed it. "Are you sure you saw us kissing?"

Trunks nodded. "I think I did." He looked away from his mother's face and something that resembled betrayal crossed his eyes. "I don't understand."

The Earth Princess frowned and touched the boy's lavender hair. "Do you love me Trunks?"

He nodded. This was the woman who raised him. This was the woman who used to rock him to sleep. This was the woman who would tend to his wounds.

This woman made him human and he did not understand the implications of being non-Saiyan-like will lead to.

Videl sighed, hating what she would say next. "Then don't tell your father." She looked down, ashamed, but hope remained in her purple-blue orbs.

He still didn't understand. "You never answered my question."

Videl looked back at the boy's face. "Yes. I do." Her fingers touched his cheek and she made a weak smile. "So please don't tell your father."

"Why do you?" He sat up a bit to look at her better.

She knew Trunks would understand when he was older. "Because my heart skips an extra beat when I'm with him."

Trunks nodded slowly, frowning. "I guess it's okay. Father kisses Varel. So you should kiss Gohan too…?"

At that moment the doorknob turned and King Vegeta walked through the door. Videl froze and her mouth shut tightly. Neither of them said a word.

"Oh, you're here. I was looking for you." The King walked to the boy's bed and watched Trunks close his eyes.

"Do you need me tonight?" Videl asked softly. He was supposed to be with Queen Varel.

Vegeta nodded. He watched Videl kiss Trunks' forehead and she was at least glad that the King said, "Goodnight" to the boy.

Trunks muttered, "Goodnight father," and Videl knew then that Trunks would keep his mouth shut.

But Trunks was still a child.

How long could he keep a secret?

-

It had been a month and some days since Trunks found out his mother loved another man. So far he had not said anything to anyone. He hardly ever thought about it but if he ever did, it was at night when he needed his mother to reassure him…to tell him that she wouldn't leave him and everything would be okay.

Prince Trunks sat beside his father for dinner. Videl entered a little late and they began to eat.

The table was silent and Vegeta arched an eyebrow. Usually there would be a lot of chatter, not from him of course, but between the women and his son. He was used to that, but not this silence.

Videl looked up at the Queen and met her eyes. The room was thick with tension. Trunks looked at his father, the Queen and the Princess and cleared his throat. "Father, when can we spar next?"

King Vegeta looked at the lavender-haired boy and there was a soft smirk on his face. "Maybe after dinner." He looked at Videl for some sort of permission, and she nodded, not looking at his face.

Trunks's face glowed but he didn't yell up in excitement as he usually did. Instead he continued eating. He noticed his mother was the first to be excused from the table and yet the tension in the room was still lingering.

"What's wrong with her?" Vegeta asked, looking at the Queen.

She looked confused. "What do you mean? She always leaves the table early." Videl was a human and she did not eat as much as the Saiyans.

Vegeta narrowed her eyes. He couldn't pinpoint the strange look in her eyes every time they were together. "I don't know." There was a small growl from his throat. "Never mind." Maybe she just missed Earth. He would keep an extra eye on her.

Trunks was next to leave the table. "I'm going to change father. I will be waiting."

King Vegeta nodded. When it was just the Queen and him, he asked her honestly, "Do you know?"

The Queen shook her head. "Why won't you ask her?"

Vegeta suspected she knew something. **Women**. Why did he care so much anyways? "Hmph."

She was probably PMSing.

-

His mouth worked carefully over hers. His hand was groping, careless, and curious. Her breath lingered in his mouth when he pulled away slightly. His eyes looked in hers and he smiled. "I'm sorry."

The Princess looked confused. "For what?"

He kissed her quickly. "You deserve better than this." In the forbidden garden, under the starry sky, this was another meeting. Another meeting where they tested fate. Another meeting where they could be together.

"It's beautiful here." Her hands had torn his shirt away. "It's beautiful."

"No," he whispered, grabbing a fistful of her hair. "You deserve better than this. You are a Princess. You deserve more."

Her breath came shorter and shorter. "What do I deserve?"

His mouth from her breast drifted to her lips again. Then he looked at her eyes, her pretty mouth, and then her eyes again. "The best in the whole Universe. The biggest castle. The most beautiful garden. The finest jewellery. Anything and everything you ever wanted and needed."

Her hands gripped his hair and she felt his tail coil around her arm. "I don't want all of that," she breathed. "I just want to be happy." The heat rose and the blood pumped faster and faster. "I want to be with you."

When she reached the peak of the mountain, she cried his name. She cried afterwards, when she was relaxed in his arms, understanding what she truly wanted in the Universe. She wanted to be with him.

It was the first time he took what she said to heart.

-

Every time they parted he would wait to feel her inside of the castle. Gohan flew high up the mountains and waited. He waited.

His mouth twisted into a frown when it took her several hours to get back to her room.

Something was wrong.

How did it take so long?

What happened?

The next time he found her, she told him a guard found her outside. The guard knew. She was scared the guard will tell the King so she grabbed the guard's tail, which brought the man to his knees. Then she kicked him in his testicles as she pulled out a knife and slit his throat. Blood erupted but he was no more.

Gohan watched the horror in her eyes. "What did you do with the body?" He couldn't even believe she was able to murder a Saiyan guard. But she was panicked. And she was desperate. She had done this before.

"I buried him." Her voice was soft, barely audible, and she cried in his arms again. This was taking a toll on them.

She wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with her.

He made her heart skip a beat. She made the butterflies explode in his stomach.

But when will their luck run out?

-

_But eventually,_

_One day,_

_We will get caught…_

_And does each moment of exhilaration_

_Trump the death that we will_

_Face?_

_-_

* * *

So school is out and I better finish this story soon time cause I have other things to write. I do have summer school though, and working, but this story will be done before this summer is over!!


	22. For the consequences of our actions

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

**Forbidden**

Chapter 22: For the consequences of our actions

-

_Newton__'s third law state_

_For every action_

_There is an equal but opposite reaction_

_For everything we do_

_Know that there is a consequence_

-

            Normally it would be the sun's rays that would wake her up but this morning it was this nauseated feeling that overwhelmed her, causing her to run to the bathroom.

            She hunched over the toilet and breathed heavily. She hated to vomit, but very soon fluids from her stomach spilled out of her mouth. The stench made her plug her nose as more liquids oozed out in spurts. Then she coughed and sat down on her knees. Tears sprang from her eyes and Videl wiped her mouth the back of her hand. She needed to see one of the healers.

-

            Hermfe eyes went wide when he found Jira's dead body on the ground. He knew Jira was supposed to be back since before the sunrise but he did not. Hermfe knew something was wrong when he could not feel his brother's presence anymore. He frowned and looked for him. He was horrified that Jira would actually be gone. He was stabbed in the shoulder, in the eye and his tail was cut deeply.

            Hermfe cradled his brother's body and cried his name. He would go straight to the King about this.

-

            "Are you sure?"

            "Yes."

            There was some silence.

            "I can't be pregnant." She stressed that word…. CAN'T!

            "You are Princess."

            Videl bit her lip. "Are you sure it's not food poisoning?"

            The Queen held her hand. "You are pregnant Videl." The look in her dark eyes spoke the truth that the Princess could not deny any longer.

            Videl looked up at the Queen and she felt like she was going to faint. "I have to speak to the King."

            Queen Valrina nodded and watched Videl leave. And deep in her heart she knew there was a chance that the child Videl carried was not the King's.

-

            "So there's a breech in the security. Is that what you're saying?" King Vegeta asked. It was hours after Jira's body was found and it disturbed him that one of his guards could be killed so quietly. So swiftly. So… hm… accomplished.

            "Yes my Lord," Hermfe answered. There were several other soldiers with him and most seemed indifferent by this murder. None held the pain in their eyes like Hermfe.

            "Hmm… Get Erier and his division to investigate then."

            "Yes, my King," Hermfe answered politely. He watched the King turn and walk away; however, the King looked back once and said, "When the report comes in, I want to see it first before anyone else."

            Hermfe nodded dutifully. "Yes King Vegeta."

-

            Videl swallowed hard before entering the King's room. "King Vegeta?" she called softly.

            Vegeta turned in his chair and looked at her. "What is it?" His voice sounded tired with the day's events but he would not turn her away.

            The human slowly walked to her husband's desk and it was difficult to look at Vegeta's face. "I need to tell you something." Her heart pounded in her chest and she bit the inside of her lower lip.

            The King nodded. "Yes?"

            She played with her fingers. Nervousness was something not easy to overcome. "I'm with child."

            For a moment the King did not say anything. At first he did not comprehend her words but when he did Vegeta rose from his seat, closed the distance between himself and the Earth Princess and touched her stomach. "You're pregnant." She was carrying his heir.

            To her surprise, the King grabbed her in his arms. He was not such a cruel man and she felt the tears gather in her eyes.

-

            "Gohan!" she cried, running straight into his arms. He caught her and stroked her head. "I need to tell you something."

            Gohan kissed her and his hand drifted to her stomach. "I know. You're pregnant."

            Her eyes went wide. "How?"

            In the secret garden, he pulled her down to sit with him. "The King told me. He seems… excited."

            A look of shock was worn on her face. "Really?"

            Gohan nodded, frowning. His face looked disturbed. "Do you know?" Did she know it was his child or the King's?

            Videl shook her head. "I don't. The Queen might make me do it though. She might make me tell him." Videl's body trembled. "The King will kill me. He will kill this child. He will definitely kill me." Tears gathered in her eyes once again and when Gohan saw it, his heart ached.

            But it was their fate.

            Gohan held her and he could smell the King's scent on her. His eyes narrowed. This affair was going on too long. He knew what he had to do.

            Gohan pulled her close to him. He touched her as if she was a piece of glass. He kissed her as if it was the first time their lips met. He made love to her as if this was the last time he ever would.

            Then he reassured her.

            "Everything will be okay."

            She nodded. Then he proclaimed his feelings for her.

            "And I love you. No woman has ever meant this much to me before. No woman ever will compare to you. No one holds my heart but you."

            She smiled, and she touched her flat belly. "I love you."

            Gohan held her face and told her something that made her cry.

            "And this will be the last time that we will meet in this lifetime."

            He had to let her go.

            He had to let her go to save her and the baby she was carrying.

He just had to…

-

_And when we those consequences occur_

_We have to find a way to deal with it_

_Unfortunately, there is no law that can tell us how_

Please Review!


	23. For the life we are forced to live

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

**Forbidden**

Chapter 23: For the life we are forced to live

-

_In this world – Universe – _

_there__ are all sorts of injustice_

_Abuse_

_Exploitation_

_Rape_

_Torture_

_Slavery_

_But some of us are lucky_

_That we are protected,_

_loved__ for and free_

_-_

            She understood what she had to do.

            The first thing was telling the Queen that she will not meet Gohan anymore.

            "This baby is my priority. I cannot afford to upset the King."

            The Queen did not look convinced.

            "Gohan left this morning for another mission. He does not want to be with me because I'm carrying the King's child. I will commit myself to the King, Trunks and this baby." Videl folded her hands in her lap and breathed slowly. "Please believe me." The desperation was there in her voice but Valrina wasn't sure if this was a well rehearsed performance.

            The Queen nodded slowly. "You seem to be honest." Her dark eyes bore through Videl's light orbs and the tears gathered in her eyes spoke some sort of truth or honesty. Or pain. Valrina was not sure what exactly.

            Videl nodded too but a small frown settled on her lips. Next, she attended to Trunks who did not seem to care much that she was pregnant. However, later that night he asked her if Gohan was the father because he was told before, "Only people in love had children."

            Videl frowned. "I don't love Gohan anymore Trunks." 

            The boy looked confused.

            "I don't love him. I love your father. This is your father's child." She smiled softly, and she touched the boy's hair. "You will be a good big brother you know."

            Trunks blinked several times but accepted her answer.

-

            Gohan rested his head against the cool surface of the spaceship. He couldn't believe what his King wanted his crew to do.

            "I want you to kill Freiza."

            "Freiza!?" he sputtered out.

            "Yes. We need our independence. He will one day ruin us." Vegeta looked quite serious and quite determined. "You are one of the best. I am confident you can defeat him." The Saiyan King was planning for years and years to, one day, annihilate the wretched Freiza, but he did not find the right man to carry out the job.

            Until now.

He saw all the potential in Gohan.

            The half-Saiyan combed his hair and exhaled deeply. On the voyage, five other Saiyans accompanied him: Kierr, Baxhi, Riku, Leog, and Vacci. They were strong indeed but Gohan feared if they could come out of this mission alive.

            And the King was so confident in them. Gohan exhaled deeply again. He **needed** to survive this mission.

-

            It has been two weeks since Gohan left.

            "My King, you've called for me?"

            Vegeta nodded and Videl took a seat in front of him. "How are you doing?"

            "I'm doing well." She touched her tummy and laughed softly. "I'm starting to eat a lot."

            The King smiled subtly. "I'm glad you are taking care of your health." Then he pulled open a folder and cleared his throat. "Now tell me why you've killed Jira."

            Videl blinked three times. "Jira?"

            Vegeta showed her the photo of the dead Saiyan and her eyes widened slightly. She tried to cover her secrets by looking confused and by scrunching her forehead in curiosity. "I do not know what you're talking about."

            "They have found human skin cells under his finger nails."

            Videl shook her head slightly. "But there are other humans here as well. His slave could be human. Or he could be seeing a human woman. Why do you think it was me?"

            The King looked at Jari's face. "His servant is from Reiggo. He is mated to a Saiyan woman. True, he could be seeing a human in an affair, but there is evidence that you were the one."

            Videl frowned at him but she didn't say anything.

            "So why? And why were you out so late at night?"

            She did not believe that she was good at thinking on the spot but now was not the time to discourage herself. "I was feeling sick that night and wanted to get a breath of fresh air. So as I was walking…" she paused, almost dramatically, "And he found me. At first he was nice… but then he…" She made another deliberate pause.

            "He what?" the King asked.

            "Kissed me." She looked down, ashamed. Princess Videl would play the helpless girl act.

            Vegeta arched an eyebrow.

            "Then after he licked his lips and grabbed my arms. I panicked. And then…" She did not finish her sentence but was glad Vegeta did not press further. The King closed his folder then and let her go.

            "Thank you," she said, not smiling nor frowning.

            He looked up at her. "Excuse me?"

            "For believing me." She nodded and left the room quickly. Her heart hammered so heavily with all these lies.

            _Lies_.

            _Lies_.

            And more _lies_.

-

            Something was wrong. He did not know why, but there was this sickening feeling deep in his stomach, churning, warning him not to go.

            But he did. He was obeying the King's order to annihilate Freize and bring independence to Planet Vegeta.

            **He would be a hero if he did this.**

            With this playing in the back of his mind, it pushed Gohan to take his crew to Planet Zarc, the current planet where Freiza took over and enjoyed living there. Apparently the people pleased Freiza in many ways, especially when it came to fighting.

            Zarc was an old planet, and dangerous. Once Gohan landed, the skies had settled to a deep red-brown colour that reminded him of copper that has lost its lustre. There was hardly any vegetation in sight, which made Gohan wonder what had sustained these people. But the planet was somewhat developed with rudimentary buildings. None exceeded five stories high.

            "Gohan, sir, we are about to land."

            Gohan frowned, biting on the inside of his mouth. That dreadful feeling still lingered and as he put on his armour, he heard one of the crew yelling, "They have spotted us!!"

            "But shouldn't the clouds cover us?"

            The plan was clear, but Gohan did find its fault.

            As their ship plummeted down to the ground, Gohan and his crew found themselves surrounded, and without any permission or diplomacy, the only way to survive was to fight.

            So they did.

            It was about thirty men on six. Thankful, his crew was experienced; they were able to knock out half of them within the first thirty minutes. But as their opponents were going down, more and more came. And then worse came to worse, weapons entered the battle. Skilfully spears were thrown; some aimed for eyes. And there were certain warriors dancing as a killing machine with dual swords. Blood sprayed in the air as it sliced right through flesh and bone. They were awfully quick. So fast it was hard for Gohan's men to keep up.

            At one point the scream of death ripped through the air as Gohan's last man let out a final cry. Gohan had no choice but to ascend to the next level.

            He thought to himself, "Where the hell was Freiza?" but the villain would not make an appearance until the band of opponents grew to a thousand.

            This sort of situation came within the next hour. And Freiza was laughing.

-

            "So, this is what Vegeta finally brought to me?" Freiza said, smiling. "I knew he wanted his independence but this was such a feeble attempt against my army." Then his eye rose, fixated on Gohan's golden hair. "A Super Saiyan. I knew Vegeta had a few of you under his belt, but I never have had the pleasure to test the power."

            Gohan remained fixed in his spot. His breath came in and our slowly. His mind was running a mile a minute. There was something so wrong about this. Why would the King execute such a poor plan?! The Saiyan's eyes strained to a vast number of opponents, licking the blood on his lip. He had to defeat all of them. "So fight me one-on-one if you want to test the power of a true Super Saiyan, Freiza."

            Freiza chuckled then. "As you wish, boy." The alien was already in his most speedy, slim form after years of fighting more complex, powerful opponents. But never had he fought with a Super Saiyan.

            A fatigued one at that.

            Both men sprung off the ground and collided with a fury of fists. Gohan's speed was amazing but Freiza kept up. Gohan's stamina wasn't as great however, since Freiza's men had worn out the Saiyan.

            Gohan's fist connected with Freiza's jaw, sending the ugly alien flying. But as quickly as the alien left, Freiza returned with a vast amount of _ki_ in both hands. He sent ki waves after Gohan, forcing the Saiyan to dodge as Freiza attempted to plan a tactful strategy.

            A Saiyan's weakness was their tail and Freiza hated losing.

            But Gohan had learned early on to keep your tail wrapped around your waist, which was an obstacle for Freiza. An hour later, the fight was still going on and Gohan's breath came in and out quickly, growing more and more weary. Another bead of sweat dripped down his face and it became more difficult to keep his tail in such a position when it wanted to lash out in fury.

            "I will defeat you Freiza," Gohan said once, grabbing hold of Freiza's neck and arm, then slamming the vile creature down into the ground in some sort of pile driver. It took some time for Freiza to recover and just as he turned to kick some Saiyan ass, he saw a bright light head his way.

            "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!"

            The blast pushed Freiza against a giant mountain as he felt his strength leave him. **No**! He let out an agonizing scream and when it was over, Freiza was on the ground.

            Then something strange happened.

            Gohan smelled something rancid, dead, terrifying. He didn't know how much more he could push his body, but he noticed the band of a thousand men push towards him. With his palm forward, Gohan released ki blast after ki blast, knocking each man down. Soon though, one pounced on him, then another. One grabbed his tail, causing him to scream. Then he couldn't see light anymore, only darkness. The pile grew heavier, thicker, it was hard to breathe.

Gohan thought he could win…but…something was wrong…

Wrong…

He wanted to see her face one last time.

Then a deadly flash of yellow emerged.

-

When I find you, I will hold you

And I will never let you go

-

When I see you, I will watch you forever

And never let you out of my sight

-

When you are beneath me, I will smell you

And taste you and love you

-

When you are ready, we will run

We will run far away

-

When we are together, we will be happy

We will be happy forever and ever

For eternity

-

-

-

Please review.


	24. For the goals we want to meet

**Disclaimer:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Summary: **Set at a time where Planet Vegeta existed and was actively colonizing other countries. In order to keep Planet Earth fairly independent, King Hercule gives his daughter to the Prince – now King – of all Saiyans. Despite fate, they will still find each other. G/V

**Author's Note**: I expect a lot of flames for this because I have paired Videl with one other than Gohan. So **_DO NOT READ THIS_** if you're **sensitive** to this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **And yes, this is a Gohan and Videl affair story (I did not want them to cheat on each other).

And always, thank you to the reviewers who care to review. I humbly appreciate it.

-

-

-

**Forbidden**

Chapter 24: For the goals we want to meet

-

_We want to be happy_

_We want to be with the ones that makes us happy_

_-_

It was four months since Gohan left her.

Videl slowly raised herself from her bed and changed to her usual robes. She looked at her stomach, which started to show her pregnancy, and she smiled.

"Hey baby," she spoke softly, "How are you doing this morning?" She knew she looked ridiculous talking to her unborn child but it brought her some sort of comfort that this kept her connected to Gohan.

            She walked down to the balcony like every morning since he left and waited. Breakfast soon came to her, so she ate and relaxed.

            Trunks had gone somewhere with the King, Videl thought to herself. The Queen was busy with her child. Everything seemed at peace. But she never knew she would miss Gohan this much.

            Irea, a female Saiyan bodyguard, stood several feet away from Videl. She hardly ever spoke that sometimes Videl forgot that she was even there. The King thought it was necessary to stick a guard on her almost twenty-four seven now that she was pregnant. Even within castle walls and in her most private rooms.

            The human Princess slipped her eyes shut and breathed slowly. Soon, as if perceiving something, her body began to tremble. Her eyes snapped opened and she sat up quickly. Something was wrong, she knew. Her mouth opened wide, gulping for air and she clutched her chest when she felt this heavy weight on her chest. 

            "What's wrong?" Irea asked, tending to Videl's side.

            Videl shook her head but then looked up in the sky. A ball of red fire descended in the atmosphere and wet tears ran down her face.

            It was him.

_            He was back._

            Videl gripped her stomach and rose to her feet. "Excuse me."

_            He was back._

            She said she wouldn't see him anymore, but…

"Where are you going?" Irea asked. She followed Videl down the stairs and along the corridor.

_            He was back._

            "I'm going to the King," she lied.

_            He was back._

            Irea chased after her. She also noticed the capsule fall on Planet Vegeta.

            _He was back_.

            Videl ran through the halls and soon Irea grabbed her arm. "King Vegeta ordered me to have you in my sight at all times. He wishes to keep you in here." Her nostrils flared in some anger.

            _But didn't she understand he was back?_

            "Like a caged **animal**!?" Videl shrieked, causing a commotion. "Remove your hand, Saiyan."

            Irea grip strengthened instead but she did not expect the Earth Princess to grab her tail and poke her eyes.

            _He was back_.

-

            _I'm almost there._

            Gohan climbed out of the pod; his body dragged on the ground. The blood on his face, clothes, hair and elsewhere over his form already had congealed, but he tried his very best to wrap his wounds as he was travelling back home.

            The fallen man coughed and it hurt. It hurt so much.

            His hand clutched his chest and he inhaled deeply. The pain pricked and burned but he was fighting… he was still fighting.

            He coughed again, and then rolled over, away from the fire. The half-Saiyan struggled to push himself from the ground. The deep gash on his leg was still bleeding but the one on his right shoulder and his back seemed to be under control.

            He wasn't safe though.

            Several of his bones were broken, and ever step he took was excruciating pain. In three slow, awkward steps, his knees gave way. Then his whole body met the ground again with a heavy thud. His eyes closed for a moment and he saw her beautiful face. Smiling.

            _I'm almost there._

            Gohan screamed and with his hands, he pushed himself up again. He was worn out. He was going to die.

            "No, I'm going to live," he whispered. And if he was going to die, he had to see her "I'm coming for you. Videl."

            _I'm almost there._

            Gohan trudged himself closer to the gates of the castle. Blood still trickled down his face and his eyes grew heavier and heavier.

            _I'm almost there!_

-

            _He's here!_

            "Someone go after her!"

            Videl grabbed the bottom of her dress and zigzagged down the corridors. She felt her breathing skyrocket and she could hear the ruckus behind her as the maids try to catch her.

            "Gohan," she whispered between breaths. She felt her back moisten with sweat and her heartbeat in her throat.

            No one was going to get in her way. He was here.

-

            He was here. The off-white gates to the King's castle were in his view but as he trudged forward, they started to close. There was a commotion beyond the gates, but he didn't quite understand what was going on.

            Shouldn't they be celebrating and welcoming him back?

            Gohan's dark eyes glazed over.

            He killed Freiza!

            The half-Saiyan fell to he knees again and his vision blurred. The white-stoned gates narrowed his view to the castle and he could barely see the love of his life run to him.

            "Gohan!" he heard her scream.

            His head dropped to the ground and his breathing came shorter and shorter. They knew he was here, but why?

            "_Gohan_!"

            She was beautiful. Her stomach was swollen slightly. She wore a faint pink dress to match the blush on her face. Her hair was down, as he liked it. She was running to him.

            He smiled and whispered her name. "Videl."

-

            Videl saw the state he was in.

She pushed past the hired help. She couldn't even remember what she did to them, but she got past them.

            And her violet eyes saw the trail of blood behind her beloved. She wanted to scream.

            Videl shook her head wildly. She said that she would never see him again, but that was impossible. She loved this man. Apart from him for four months… she could not leave him alone.

            Gohan could not die.

            She ran and tried to make it out of the gates. "Gohan!" she screamed and the moment she met the pearly rocks, it shut closed. She began punching against the cool rock and screamed his name over and over.

-

            The gate truly closed.

            "Gohan!"

            The half-Saiyan could not move but only feel. Time seemed to slow down. The bleeding and pain had not stopped. His last vision was her and she was so close to him. Then everything went white.

            "Gohan!"

            Her voice was getting softer and softer.

            "**_Gohan_**!"

            And he never got to see her face. Not in the way he wanted to see her.

-

            "**GOHAN**!!"

In reality, she was yelling louder and louder. Hot, fresh tears rolled down her face.

            "Gohan! You can't die!" Her head smacked against the gate and she rolled down to the ground. When she looked up, her expression was dead.

            Then suddenly the King was there. "Get up," Vegeta commanded. Trunks stood behind him and he was worried. It showed when he bit his lower lip. 

            Videl did not listen. She was not in this world, mentally at least. The tears still rolled down her face.

            Trunks helplessly watched his father pick her up by her arm and drag her in the center of the courtyard.

            "What are you doing?" King Vegeta asked harshly, but not loudly.

            Her crying became more vocal and the King did not seem to care. "Where did you send him?" she asked. She could not see properly but she did not notice that her son was watching her in this mess.

            Vegeta let her go and watch her fall to a helpless heap. "To destroy Freiza. Maybe you can call it a suicide mission."

            The dirt and tears marred her face and her hair became frizzy and messy. Her untidy state matched her heart and her pain. Everything was just…in disarray. Chaos. "You sent him to his _death_?" Her voice was soft but there was a striking, possessive tone that made Trunks swallow hard.

            All of a sudden, Vegeta grabbed her elbow again and dragged her into his office in a rush. She could hardly walk as fast as the King did, but she made it there with Trunks following. Then the little boy watched Vegeta push her inside and sent Trunks away.

            Trunks waited outside of the door and he crumbled to the ground when he heard his mother crying and screaming.

            "**Why did you do this**?" she yelled. It was the kind of scream you made when you knew your life was over.

            At her words, Vegeta grabbed her neck, causing her to gasp. "You think I didn't know?" His mouth twitched and her body trembled. "You think I wouldn't find out what you two were doing?" His voice was fierce in a hiss and she spat at him.

            "Then kill me too," she responded, her eyes glaring at him. "This isn't your baby."

            That made Vegeta slap her to the ground. He tried to control his power but he could not contain his anger. These muddled, negative emotions rolled off of him in waves and pinched at the woman before him. It made her stop crying.

            It made her gain courage.

            Videl rubbed her cheek and climbed to her feet. "That's it?" Her breathing accelerated and with this sudden rage, she had to fist her hands to keep herself under control. "Kill me." She took a step back. "Kill me, my Lord."

            The King did not slap her again but said, "It would be easy for you to die, wouldn't it?"

            There was a long silence sans the heavy breathing from both King and Princess. Vegeta took this time to calm himself down. "You're right, I should kill you and that child you're carrying." His eyes travelled to her stomach before taking sight of her beautiful face. A face he enjoyed kissing. A face he enjoyed touching. He opened his mouth to say something else but no words came out. The anger in his eyes and the contortions on his face were enough for Videl to know what he was thinking. Then suddenly, King Vegeta stormed out of the room. He caught glimpse of Trunks outside, white-faced, and took the boy's hand. "You're not going in there."

And from that moment, no one would go near her.

-

_And sometimes what we want_

_Isn't the best for us after all_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Note**

I could just end it here, buwahaha, so review!


	25. For a second change

**Disclaimer****:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Author's Note**: The end is coming. Special thanks to all who have reviewed. Excuse any mistakes too, I really can't get all of them!

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 25: For a second chance

-

_Some people would kill to have a second chance_

_To start over_

_And live again_

-

The Queen walked soundlessly to Videl's room. She had heard the commotion going on but she did not interfere.

Vegeta asked her if she knew about the affair. Luckily she was a good liar and said, "No," even when she told the Earth Princess that she would not defend her.

Trunks was worried, and he asked the Queen to go see his mother. He claimed that his mom was gone, and he cried because she never said goodbye.

"Trunks, she will never leave you," Valrina said, but she was wrong and she told the little boy to wait inside the room. His loud voice could be heard if he was left out in the hall.

The Queen partially knew what to expect when she opened the door. There was no blood anywhere, but three letters, and Videl's limp body. She hunched down to the lifeless form and looked for a pulse.

There was none.

The Queen exhaled slowly, touching Videl's soft hair in a stroking manner. Videl hated this life so much that she would dare to take her own life. But oh, how beautiful the Earth Princess dressed herself. She was donned in a white, bridal dress that matched the silk of the draperies and she had made up her face with red lipstick and kohl around her eyes.

She was stunning.

"Oh Videl," Valrina whispered, feeling her chest ache. It was then she noticed three letters beside her body, and each were labelled with a name. The first was to her. Wasting no time, Valrina opened the envelope and read the contents:

_My Queen_

_Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You have done more for me than what I ever expected and I am truly sorry for any problems I have caused. You have made my time here bearable, and you have been a friend to me, a mere, lowly human. Thank you._

_There is only one thing I ask. Please take care of Trunks. I do love him. I wish that he grows up healthy, kind, grateful, compassionate, forgiving, and most of all, lovable. I wish that he would be happy. Please be a good mother to him._

Underneath was her sloppy signature.

_Videl._

The Queen folded the paper and saw that the next letter was addressed to the King. She opened it and all that was there was:

_I am truly sorry, my King. I am sorry I wasn't able to give you my heart. I am sorry that I won't be able to see Trunks Vegeta become the next King. I am sorry, Lord Vegeta. _

_Just please, my Lord, live in peace. It's what Princess Bulma would have wanted._

And the rest of the paper was blank, sans Videl's signature.

The Queen frowned and tears threatened to fall on her cheek. Her dark eyes flickered to the last letter. It was to Trunks and she could tell by the thickness of the parchment that Videl put the most time into this:

_Dear Trunks,_

_You probably hate me for leaving you when I promised I would never leave you. You probably hate me for lying to you when I said I never loved Gohan. _

_I am sorry._

_I am sorry for being a terrible mother._

_But mothers are not Saints. Mothers are mortals, with needs. Mothers are mortals who make mistakes. Everyone make mistakes, my son._

_My mistake was falling in love with a man who was not your father._

_And I'm truly sorry for breaking your heart, and above all else, for leaving you. I am sorry that I was not a good enough mother._

_I don't beg for your forgiveness, but one day, I hope you can find forgiveness in your heart._

_I also hope one day you will grow up to be a strong, handsome King, who is kind, fearless, caring, compassionate and lovable. I know you will be alright. You are Princess' Bulma's son. Not mine. You will be fine._

_There is one story that I want to impart with you. It's about the day I met your mother. We were both Princesses of the Earth, so somehow we were related and yet, I hadn't truly spoken to her or interacted with her. Finally, I was given this honour when I attended a noble festivity. She was much older than I, about ten years, and she was the first one to approach me, talk to me, and play with me._

_Your mother was truly kind. And she was also very, very smart and passionate._

_That same night we snuck out of the castle grounds and we went out to look at stars. She showed me some constellations. She showed me different tree species and herbs. She preformed some cool magic tricks (which could have been explained with science she told me later on) that left me astounded! _

_I could see why your father fell in love with her. She was truly an incredible woman._

_On that night she asked me about my mother. She knew my mother was gone and it was an insensitive question at that moment, but afterwards what she showed me… made my night. _

_She pointed up to the brightest star and said, "When you are sad, look up to the brightest most sparkly star in the sky. That is your mother, watching over you. She is always there so don't be afraid to talk to her."_

_Princess Bulma was truly an incredible woman._

_And don't forget you are her son. I know she would want you to be the man I wish you to be. You could be that man without me. _

_I love you, Trunks. I really love you. You have given me a reason to live when I was brought to Planet Vegeta. You have given me a reason to wake up in the morning, to keep on living. You will always be a part of my heart and it pains me to leave you._

_Hopefully one day you will understand._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Please be happy._

_I love you._

_Sincerely, the second brightest star in the sky,_

_Videl_

The Queen let out the breath she kept in.

Then Trunks asked her, "She's really dead, isn't she?" He was on the verge of crying again.

Valrina didn't know what else to say but nod. The Queen couldn't find any cuts on the young woman's body. Maybe she overdosed on pills. The empty bottle on the bed beside her confirmed it.

Then the Queen wondered if Videl could go back in time, would she still walk down the same path if she knew it would end up like this?

She smiled sadly. Probably not.

-

_If we cannot meet today_

_We will meet tomorrow_

_If we cannot meet tomorrow_

_We will meet the day after that_

_And if we can't meet till next week_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait forever for you_

_-_

* * *

_I tried not to kill her, but I did it anyways, because I don't think I ever killed her. That, and I wanted it like Romeo and Juliet sorta thing. But, I don't really like sad endings...  
_

_Next chapter is the last chapter. Please review. _


	26. For moving on

**Disclaimer****:** Dragonball Z or anything affiliated does not belong to me, nor do I have any rights to it.

**Author's Note**: Please enjoy. I want to thank all who has reviewed and remained a loyal reader. I appreciate it with all of my soul.

* * *

**Forbidden**

Chapter 26: For moving on

-

_Because all stories have a happy ending_

-

Trunks learned to stop crying after his mother was burned to ashes. The King stood beside the young boy when he sprinkled her ashes down the river that eventually flowed to her garden. The Queen was silent but unable to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks.

The Planet would be in mourning for three days.

"Did you send the message to Earth?" Vegeta asked his wife.

She nodded. "Yes. King Hercule knows."

"Did he ask for the cause of death?"

She nodded again. "For tripping down the stairs."

The King nodded.

Things will be fine.

If anything good came out of Gohan and Videl's betrayal, it was that Freiza was gone.

Time has not stopped.

It just keeps on going.

-

It had been a month since the message came to Earth.

"Goku," Chichi whispered.

"Shh…" He looked at what he gathered before him. Then he couldn't help but laugh softly. "Did you know Princess Bulma was the one who made this?" He showed her the circular device in his hand. "She promised to keep this a secret." It was the dragon radar.

Chichi nodded and blinked her tears away. "How come Gohan didn't tell me."

Goku looked at her and his expression softened to compassion. "Because he wanted to keep you safe." Goku and Gohan had a long talk one night when Gohan last visited the Earth with Videl. His son had mentioned many things about the Princess, which Goku had a suspicion Gohan had feelings for her, even if his son had not realized it yet. But once Gohan received the mission to face Freiza, he confided in the man he trusted the most: Goku. He told his father about the danger, how careless it was, and how much he loved the Earth Princess.

Goku knew it was high a possibility that the two lovers would both die. And as a father, a man who loved both of his children, he promised he will save them.

Finally, Goku told Chichi and she understood why her husband would attempt something so risky. Her dark eyes watched Goku fly upwards to the heavens with the dragonballs in his arms, without any complaint.

Even if she will never see her son again, she will at least know that he was happy. And he will be happy for the rest of his days to come.

-

-

-

"You gave everything up."

"I know."

It had been a year since she was wished to this place. Videl looked across the forest canopy and frowned. "I wish Pan could meet her grandparents."

Gohan cradled the little baby in his arms as he sat down beside his wife. "One day she will."

They were on the other side of the Universe, if there was such a thing. But they were so far away that King Vegeta could never find them, plus the King would never get a clue that Gohan was alive. If somehow Vegeta found out, there were millions of planets between him and the King, and Gohan thought he and his wife were not worth it.

Then suddenly, Pan started to cry. It was the kind of cries that meant she wanted food. Immediately Videl took the baby from the Saiyan and pulled down the top of her gown. She pressed the baby's mouth to her nipple and Pan began to suck.

Gohan stared.

This made Videl slap him jokingly, but he kissed her forehead, relishing her presence. Both man and wife enjoyed it here; it was peaceful and quiet. The couple had one of the most beautiful scenes since their home was situated high on a mountain that looked down at a little village below. The people here were a bit strange because they were isolated compared to other people on other planets, and they were smaller in size. They were quite uncivilized too though they were not barbaric and bloodthirsty as the Saiyans, but rather they lived with nature. They did not believe in owning the land, or owning resources. Everyone had the right to a piece of this planet, Ireiole, but everyone had to give back what they took.

If you didn't, if you abused the soil, the earth, and the trees, you would be eliminated. And thus, other planets left Ireiole alone. Ireiole was also excluded in universal trading.

Gohan first found Ireiole by accident when he was in his teens. His podship malfunctioned and he floated for a very long time till he found life here. The Ireiolians thought he was a God at first, or something supernatural, but he tried to show them he wasn't. It didn't help when he killed three scary monsters in the seas for them (which turned out to be some hybrid of a shark and whale).

But they strangely liked him.

The next time Gohan found himself on this planet was when he was wished back by his father. And though he was not exactly welcomed, the people allowed him to stay if he would help protect Ireiole.

Gohan promised.

And thus he was safely away from Vegeta.

Gohan smiled at the Earth Princess. "You deserve more you know," he said, brushing her hair away from her face.

She shook her head slightly. "No. I'm happy here. Like this. With you."

He kissed her temple. What was he missing from his old life? Endless fights. Bloodshed. Meeting the Kings whim.

He gained power for what? Respect. Honour. Pride.

What were those things without happiness? Without a sense of belonging? Without a peace of mind?

Now this life…He was with the woman he loved. He was no longer alone.

And it hit him then that what he hated about his old life the most was the loneliness. He never felt alone when he was with her.

"We'll have to go back one day," she whispered. Her cerulean eyes were fixed on her daughter. She had already daydreamt Pan to be married, have a family and be with people like her. For this to happen she would have to go Earth (or God forbid Vegeta) for that to happen. And hopefully, Trunks would be King by then.

Gohan nodded, as if understanding Videl's thought. "One day, but not today." Gohan held her chin with his fingers and his lips touched hers gently.

-

_Today, _

_We could be together without worry._

_Today, _

_I can be with the one I love_

_Today,_

_It is longer forbidden._

**-**

**End**

**-**

* * *

Yeah, originally they weren't supposed to be together but I love them too much, and I fell in love with them in this Universe that I could not help it.

ALSO, if I was ever to do a sequel to this, I would totally do it set 20 years in the future and Pan would end up falling for King Trunks! And Videl and Gohan can return from exile then haha. But I'm in no shape to write a sequel. Use your imagination!

**Anyways, hoped you enjoyed the story. Please review.**

_Kiss kiss._


End file.
